Amigos?
by JujuJuju
Summary: Pode Artemis Fowl, gênio do crime, aprender a gostar de alguém de verdade? É o que ninguém pensava que fosse acontecer...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
Artemis Fowl II não é uma pessoa comum. Muitos médicos e psiquiatras já tentaram analisar a sua mente vilanesca e perigosa, e todos falharam. Fracasso após fracasso, incumbiram-me de tentar. Faço esta avaliação depois dos acontecidos a partir do dia vinte de novembro deste mesmo ano.  
Não faltava muito para o aniversário de dezesseis anos de Artemis e ele não parecia bem. Estava mais amargo que nunca, há tempos que ninguém o havia visto sorrir – seu aniversário o irritava. Havia sido expulso de St Bartleby's – sim, expulso. Mas não por explodir o laboratório de química, ou por quebrar as cadeiras da sala de aula ou por pichar uma caricatura do professor gorducho de história da arte na entrada do colégio, não – mas sim por acabar levando o Dr Po, o psicólogo, à loucura, e depois por xingar a mãe do diretor. Artemis havia perdido o controle. Sempre debochado, mas nunca agressivo.  
Voltara para casa, à força, e estava consumindo pílulas e comprimidos como quem bebe água. Acabei por chegar à conclusão que o problema de Artemis era a solidão. Piorara quando seu pai retornara – agora ele tinha uma família... "Normal". Mesmo assim, ele passava a maior parte de seu tempo debruçado à frente de seus computadores ou no Parque de São Estevão, observando o comportamento das pessoas e intrigando-se com elas. Mesmo sabendo que ele era o ser mais intrigante por ali.  
Ele precisava fazer algo novo, conhecer pessoas novas. Não necessariamente novas, mas ele precisava de uma companhia humana. E era o que ele não esperava que fosse acontecer... 


	2. Capítulo Um: Artemis conhece Elizabeth

Quatro horas em ponto. Um Artemis sonolento batia os dedos nos braços da cadeira e mordiscava uma unha, enquanto movia seus olhos de monitor em monitor em busca de alguma coisa que não fosse tão rotineira, que não fosse a oscilação do dólar, que não fossem as inúteis fofocas dos tablóides, o preço do barril do petróleo ou do grama do ouro, a clonagem de células tronco de um indivíduo daqui ou dali, ou o diabo que fosse. Estava entediado.  
De vez em quando, ousava fechar as pálpebras. Uma noite insone e um almoço desagradável e longo com seus pais lhe rendera profundas olheiras. Dormia sentado por uns poucos minutos, para depois ser acordado por algum tipo de 'bip' que alguma máquina emitisse. Queria descansar, não conseguia. Levantou-se da cadeira, deu duas voltas ao redor da enorme sala, acariciando seus móveis e aparelhos com o olhar sério. Debruçou-se à janela, a fim de ver alguma coisa do lado de fora através de uma fresta entre as cortinas. Jamais ousaria tocar naquelas cortinas. A poeira poderia tomar conta de seus pulmões como formigas num doce.  
Sentou-se num sofá à frente de uma lareira acesa, cruzou as pernas, os braços, e depois olhou em volta, como se ali houvesse milhões de pessoas analisando-o, julgando-o, ou apenas falando besteiras, enfim, fazendo algo que o irritasse profundamente.  
Nos seus quinze anos, a completar dezesseis no dia seguinte, via-se numa crise existencial, ou psicológica, ou apenas de enxaqueca. Sua cabeça ardia mais que o fogo que crepitava na lareira. Tirou os sapatos, afrouxou um centímetro a gravata. Deitou-se no sofá, e pôs uma almofada por cima da testa, para que a claridade não mais o incomodasse. Chamou por Juliet, que chegou numa fração de segundo.  
- Sim, Mestre Artemis?  
- Juliet, me traga um analgésico. Ou traga formol, acho que estou morrendo.  
Juliet o olhou de maneira estranha. Se não fosse pela almofada que lhe encobria os olhos, não permitindo que ele visse o olhar da garota, ele a interrogaria até a alma. Ela o conhecia bem.  
- Sim, Senhor. – ela apenas assentiu, e retirou-se. Fechou a porta cuidadosamente, para que não houvesse ruído que não fosse o do fogo da lareira ou o de sua própria respiração o incomodasse.  
Em vão. No mesmo minuto que ela se retirou, Artemis suspirou, achando que finalmente teria um momento de silêncio e tranqüilidade, e que iria dormir nem que fosse por quinze míseros minutos. Foi quando uma das máquinas apitou. O apito baixinho se transformou num badalar de sinos dentro da cabeça de Artemis. Se ele se olhasse no espelho, talvez conseguisse ver até fumaça saindo por seus ouvidos.  
Artemis agarrou a almofada que lhe encobria o rosto com ódio. Cogitou arremessá-la num dos computadores, mas sabia que se arrependeria depois. Limitou-se a arremessá-la no chão. Ao tirar a almofada do rosto, suas olheiras pareciam ainda maiores, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.  
- MÁQUINA CRETINA! – Artemis gritou – CALE A BOCA! – ele levou uma mão à testa que vertia gotas de suor, e deixou o corpo despencar sob o sofá novamente. Viu apenas que um vulto se aproximava dele, com os olhos arregalados. Era Juliet, com uma bandeja. – E você? O que está olhando? Nunca viu?  
- Desculpe-me, Senhor. – ela respondeu calmamente. Ela sabia como lidar com ele em momentos como aquele. – Deseja mais alguma coisa?  
- Um saco de gelo. – ele respondeu, engolindo um comprimido com um gole da água mineral que havia na bandeja que ela colocara sob uma cômoda. – Para que eu possa enfiar a minha cabeça dentro dele, e assim, quem sabe, ela pare de arder como se alguém tivesse me dado um tiro.  
Juliet limitou-se a um risinho.  
- Com licença, Senhor.  
Artemis sentou-se no sofá, levou as mãos à cabeça, entre os fios de cabelo castanhos, com uma expressão de desolação. 'Mamãe, eu quero ir para um SPA no meu aniversário', Artemis pensou, fazendo uma careta. Ele precisava relaxar.  
Saiu do quarto, encarando seus computadores com cara de ódio. Parecia que todas lhe haviam compreendido – se mais alguma emitisse qualquer tipo de som enquanto ele estava ali, ele era capaz de arremessá-la dentro da lareira.  
Ajeitando novamente o nó da gravata, passou a mão nos cabelos e desceu as escadarias da mansão Fowl, arrogante como de usual. Butler já o estava esperando, parado à porta do carro, depois de Artemis tê-lo chamado, cinco segundos atrás. Artemis o encarou, olhando para cima, com um jeito de quem não estava suportando mais viver.  
- Dia ruim, Mestre Artemis? – Butler perguntou com um sorriso, puxando a porta do carro para que ele entrasse. Artemis lhe fez uma cara de nojo, abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saíram. Ou talvez ele não quisesse falar muito naquele dia. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Butler entendeu. – Para onde quer ir?  
- Leve-me para o Parque de São Estevão. – Artemis respondeu, esfregando os olhos – ou para o necrotério.  
- Sim, Senhor. – Butler respondeu. Nos dias ruins de Artemis, o veneno escorria de sua boca. Se uma mosca pousasse num lugar que ele não gostasse, a língua viperina de Artemis a humilharia de tal forma que ela sairia, e sairia chorando. – Anime-se, Artemis, amanhã é o dia do seu aniversário.  
- Se me lembrar desse dia novamente – ele não se moveu. – eu demito você.  
Artemis sacolejou dentro do carro até o parque. Olhando pela janela, seus olhos começaram a se fechar novamente. Encostou a cabeça no vidro e adormeceu por dez minutos. Aqueles foram os melhores minutos de toda a sua vida, até ser acordado por Butler.  
As raras vezes que saía de casa e se expunha ao sol eram aquelas que ele passava a tarde sentado no mesmo banco, sob um carvalho, no Parque de São Estevão, em Belfast, analisando o comportamento das pessoas que circulavam ali. Ou apenas se intrometendo na conversa alheia, dando palpites quanto às suas atitudes.  
Daquela vez não fora diferente. Sentara-se no banco debaixo do carvalho, com Butler de pé ao seu lado. Artemis primeiro olhou ao redor, analisou rapidamente cada pessoa que havia ali. Não eram muitas, por sinal. O vento frio e cortante do outono irlandês costumava expulsar as pessoas do parque, o que era uma pena. Os hábitos estúpidos das pessoas divertiam Artemis.  
Depois de uns minutos, Artemis entortou o pescoço para olhar os dois metros de altura de Butler, parado ao seu lado.  
- Algo errado, Artemis? – Butler começou.  
- Por que não se senta?  
Butler entendeu a ordem do patrão. Deu a volta no banco e sentou-se ao lado de Artemis, que permanecia imóvel. As pernas cruzadas, um cotovelo apoiado no joelho e o queixo apoiado na mão.  
- Sente-se melhor?  
- O ser humano me intriga, Butler. – Artemis recostou-se no banco. – Veja essas pessoas. – ele apontou. No parque, havia um casal, sentado no gramado encoberto de folhas secas, brincando com uma criancinha, um senhor lendo um jornal num outro banco e uma menina andando num skate por entre as árvores. – Aquele pobre casal, criando seu filho com dedicação. Daqui a uns anos, a pobre criança mal sabe se os seus pais ainda vão estar juntos ou se vão estar sua mãe morando com ele e pregando que seu pai é um salafrário enquanto seu pai se casou de novo com uma cambojana e vive no Vietnã. O outro deve estar lendo o obituário, e esperando que o próximo nome a ser impresso ali seja o dele, porque ele já não agüenta mais a vida dura que levou. E a outra garota...  
De repente, Artemis se calou. A garota que andava pelo parque de skate sumira de seu campo de visão. Ele a vira apenas de longe, sacudindo a curta saia de lã e o rabo-de-cavalo castanho.  
- O que foi? – Butler falou, surpreendido pelo silêncio do garoto.  
- Nada – Artemis respondeu, olhando ao redor. – Butler, por favor, poderia me deixar sozinho? E quando eu digo sozinho, quero mesmo dizer SOZINHO, não quero que fique me vigiando de dentro do carro. Vá dar uma volta, faça o que quiser, e só volte quando eu lhe chamar.  
- Sim, Senhor. – Butler o olhou, admirado. Em seguida, foi até o carro, manobrou-o e saiu.  
Artemis esparramou-se no banco. Fechou os olhos, suspirou e fugiu dos raios solares que ameaçavam sair de trás das nuvens. Esticou as pernas e apoiou os cotovelos no encosto do banco, olhando ao redor, procurando a menina que andava no skate. Ela havia desaparecido de uma maneira tão sutil que ele não percebera. Depois de uns quinze minutos esperando-a aparecer, deu-se por vencido e resolveu vagar pelo parque.  
Era um pouco estranho para as pessoas que o observavam. Um menino, um adolescente, com um olhar sério e penetrante, passeando sozinho por um parque, enfiado num terno elegantíssimo. Além do mais, ele era um paradoxo ambulante. O que seu terno e sua postura tinham de alinhados, tinha de desalinhado o seu cabelo. Liso, caído por cima da testa, um pouco arrepiado na parte de trás por causa do vento.  
Depois de quase quarenta minutos circulando lentamente pelo parque, Artemis decidiu chamar Butler. O parque estava absolutamente deserto, estava lhe dando mais dor de cabeça que os monitores de seus computadores. Precisava de outro analgésico, mais forte que o anterior, e de um comprimido para o estômago para que não ficasse com uma bruta gastrite por conta dos remédios.  
Ainda caminhava lentamente pelo parque, quando parou ao lado de uma bela roseira ao redor de uma árvore, sacou o telefone celular e discou para Butler. No mesmo momento, ouviu um barulho e sentiu um forte impacto nas costas.  
- CUIDADO! – alguém gritou, e depois caiu por cima dele, derrubando-o na roseira e arremessando seu telefone longe.  
- Ai – Artemis gemeu, quase que irônico. – Ai, meu Deus! – exclamou, irritado, empurrando a pessoa de cima dele e saindo de cima da roseira.  
- Desculpe, desculpe! – uma menina respondeu, ajudando-o a se levantar. – Me desculpe mesmo, você está bem?  
Artemis lhe lançou um olhar de fúria, porém um tanto quanto irônico.  
- Já estive melhor, sem esses espinhos enfiados nas minhas mãos! – ele falou, puxando um pouco as mangas do terno e desabotoando os pequeninos botões da manga da camisa.  
- Deixe-me ver. – a menina pegou sua mão com delicadeza, para não machucá-lo, e olhou as pequenas feridas mais de perto. Foi quando Artemis desligou-se um pouco dos machucados e parou para observá-la. Com um dos pés ela segurava um skate, e tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos presos num rabo- de-cavalo já um pouco caído, com uma franja cortada de lado, que lhe encobria levemente um dos olhos. Depois de analisar rapidamente a mão dele enquanto ele a olhava da cabeça aos pés, ela o olhou novamente: - não foi nada, só uns furinhos. Eu também me cortei, olhe. – ela ergueu a mão direita e mostrou-lhe o sangue que escorria levemente de um corte num dos dedos e num arranhão na palma da mão.  
- Eu posso sangrar até morrer! – foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar em dizer.  
- Ora, o que é isso! – ela falou com um risinho. Quando levantou a cabeça, ela o olhou, sorrindo. Ela era bem bonitinha. Tinha os olhos bem azuis e arredondados, e um belo sorriso. O máximo, porém, que ele conseguiu fazer, foi uma careta de desprezo.  
- Sangrando até morrer ou não, há um espinho encravado na minha pele e eu definitivamente pretendo tirá-lo. – ele respondeu, ríspido.  
- Eu ajudo você – ela interrompeu – você está sozinho?  
- Não, eu estava...  
Naquele momento, Artemis virou-se para procurar por seu telefone e deu de cara com o que sobrara de seu telefone. Uma pilha de sucata espalhada pela avenida, sendo amassada pelas rodas dos carros que passavam por cima dele. Ao notar o olhar arregalado dele para a rua, ela, que ainda segurava sua mão, olhou para trás e viu o que o assustara.  
- Meu Deus, era o seu telefone! – exclamou, virando-se para ele em seguida – Não se preocupe, eu vou lhe pagar um novo. Hoje ainda, eu lhe pago um novo.  
- Sim, eu estou sozinho. – ele respondeu com um tom melancólico.  
- Venha, você quer que eu te acompanhe até um hospital para tirar esse espinho? Se você quiser, eu mesma posso tirar, e...  
- Só me acompanhe, então, por favor. – ele interrompeu no mesmo minuto.  
Dez minutos depois, lá estava Artemis, sentado na cadeira de um hospital, com uma enfermeira debruçada sob seu braço, cutucando a palma de sua mão com alguma coisa que ele preferia não olhar para não se assustar mais. Afinal, foram raras as vezes que ele se machucara em toda a sua vida.  
Sentada ao seu lado, com o skate apoiado nas pernas, estava a menina que o derrubara, olhando-o.  
- Como é o seu nome mesmo? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.  
- Artemis Fowl II – ele falou, rangendo os dentes. – Não sei te dizer se é um prazer.  
- É um prazer pra mim derrubá-lo numa roseira, Sr. Fowl – ela respondeu, aproximando-se dele. – meu nome é Elizabeth. Elizabeth Atlee, mas pode me chamar de Liz.  
- Atlee? – Artemis a olhou, impressionado. – Dos Atlee da exportadora?  
- É – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – O dono é meu pai.  
Artemis a olhava com um ar estranho. A enfermeira ria de Artemis, que fizera de uns meros cortes uma desgraça, enquanto fazia um curativo onde o espinho o furara.  
- Quer mais alguma coisa? – a enfermeira disse, irônica. Artemis cortou toda a sua ironia com um olhar de irritação. O sorriso da mulher se encolheu dois molares.  
- Não, minha senhora, nada. Vá, vá – ele expulsou – vá botar pão na sua mesa, vá.  
Artemis causava esse impacto nas pessoas. Seu vocabulário, a maneira como agia, como andava, chocava qualquer um. Elizabeth Atlee, no entanto, não parecia assim tão incomodada. Ela o olhava, sorrindo, enquanto ele a encarava com um olhar sério.  
- Quer o meu telefone? – ela ofereceu.  
- Agradeço.  
Ela lhe entregou um aparelho de telefone que tirou de dentro do bolso do casaco. Artemis olhou o aparelho, de um modelo mais novo que aquele que fora destruído pelos carros, e decorado com uma florzinha cor-de-rosa colada. Discou para Butler, que se surpreendeu quando Artemis lhe explicou onde estava e o que havia acontecido. Ainda pediu que Butler esperasse mais, pois sairia – à pé, o que surpreendeu Butler mais ainda – e compraria um novo aparelho de telefone.  
Saindo do hospital, a garota o olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha.  
- Para onde vamos?  
- EU vou comprar um telefone. Quando à Srta., eu não sei.  
- Eu vou com você, ora – ela replicou – eu vou lhe pagar um aparelho novo.  
- Não é preciso.  
- Sim, é. Fique com o meu enquanto isso, o seu mordomo pode ligar de volta.  
Os dois rumaram para uma loja, onde Artemis avaliou, com nojo, cada aparelho de telefone, usando o telefone dela para descrever a Butler o lugar onde estava, mesmo que o aparelho estivesse apitando pela falta de bateria e transformando a ligação numa sinfonia de chiados e apitos.  
- Que tal este? – Elizabeth apareceu, com um aparelho pequenino em suas mãos, e falando baixinho para não incomodar Artemis ao telefone.  
- Não, Butler, não consigo te ouvir! – ele falava, segurando o aparelho com o ombro enquanto mexia em uma série de aparelhos sob uma bancada na loja. – não, Srta. Atlee, muito chamativo, não acha? Olhe para mim e conclua! Eu jamais usaria isto. Não, Butler, não foi com você. Escute, eu estou comprando um telefone! Sim, sim, um telefone! É, é essa a loja a que me referia! Certo, então. Sim. Tá. – ele concluiu, desligando o telefone. – Eu vou querer este aqui – Artemis apontou, depois de praticamente abrir cada telefone para enxergar como foram confeccionados.  
- Mas este? – Elizabeth falou.  
- Sim, Srta. Atlee, este, sim.  
- É uma boa escolha – a vendedora concordou com um sorriso brilhante, que Artemis retribuiu com uma cara de nojo. – Vocês vão aproveitar.  
- Vocês, não – Artemis corrigiu – nós não somos nada um do outro.  
- Oh, desculpe. – ela falou, acomodando o aparelho dentro da caixa. – Vocês fazem um casal muito bonitinho.  
Quando ela disse aquilo, a reação imediata de Artemis foi olhar a menina da cabeça aos pés. De longe e de costas, ela não ouvira o que a vendedora dissera. Estava entretida admirando os aparelhos numa vitrine. Naquele minuto, parecia que o mundo dele havia parado por um momento. Ele a olhou soltar e sacudir os cabelos, de uma maneira que o encheu os olhos. Ela era bem bonita, ele concluiu finalmente. Ela era linda. Mas o que tinha de beleza, não devia ter de cérebro.  
- Obrigado – ele respondeu – mas eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.  
- Sim, Senhor... – a vendedora continuou, fazendo um olhar de interrogação.  
- Fowl – ele completou.  
- Sr. Fowl, eu preciso que preencha estes formulários.  
A mulher arremessou sob a bancada duas páginas de termo de aceitação da política da companhia telefônica, e mais duas páginas praticamente em branco para que preenchesse com seus dados pessoais. Artemis olhou para as folhas em branco, olhou para suas mãos enfaixadas e ardendo, e depois olhou de novo para os papéis.  
- Maldita burocracia – ele gemeu.  
Naquele instante, Elizabeth se aproximou dele.  
- Quer que eu faça isso pra você?  
- Não – ele cortou. – não é preciso.  
Artemis contorcia seus dedos para que a caneta não se apoiasse em alguma das feridas, em vão. Fresco do jeito que era, a caneta acabaria encostando em um dos curativos, e ele gemeria de dor. Foi quando resolveu ceder. Jogou a caneta sob a bancada e suspirou, irritado.  
- Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada com você. – ela falou com um sorriso. – Nome... Como é mesmo?  
- Artemis Fowl II – ele cuspiu. – Data de nascimento... Vinte e um de novembro de...  
- Você faz aniversário amanhã? – ela interrompeu subitamente.  
- Não me lembre desse dia, por favor.  
- Que gracinha! – ela respondeu, com um sorriso ofuscante. – Dezesseis anos? Você parece ter muito mais do que isso.  
- Uns quarenta e oito, no mínimo? – ele replicou, irônico – É o que todos dizem.  
Depois de meia hora preenchendo formulários, a cabeça de Artemis explodia de dor de cabeça. Elizabeth fora excepcionalmente gentil com ele ao preencher tudo o que era preciso, e de acompanhá-lo ao hospital e tudo mais. Ela não era nada de mais, era uma garota comum. Estupidamente rica, isso era verdade. Talvez tão rica quanto ele. Seu pai era o dono da Atlee & Bros., uma das maiores – senão a maior exportadora de manufaturas da Irlanda. E ele se surpreendera de ela ser tão... Normal.  
Um pouco depois de terminados os formulários, Butler apareceu para resgatar Artemis daquele inferno psicológico. Ele estava parado à porta da loja, esperando-o, falando alguma coisa com Elizabeth. Butler assustou-se ao vê-lo acompanhado de uma garota, principalmente uma que ele não conhecia. Quando Artemis o viu aproximar-se, fez uma discreta mesura e despediu-se dela.  
Assim que entrou no carro, antes que fechasse a porta, ele virou-se para falar alguma coisa. Ela, que subira no skate e ia-se embora, virou-se para ouvi-lo.  
- Ei – ele a chamou, corando um pouco. – Eu poderia... Te oferecer uma carona?  
- Não precisa, eu...  
- Eu insisto – ele interrompeu. Butler estava arregalado e boquiaberto.  
- Então... Tá bem, eu aceito! – Ela respondeu, sorrindo. Artemis arrastou-se para o outro lado do banco do enorme carro, dando-lhe espaço. Sentado, as pernas cruzadas e as mãos sobre as mesmas, ele a observava. Com um sorriso discreto no rosto, ela admirava a cidade através da janela, com o skate sob as pernas, batendo levemente com os dedos no mesmo.  
Minha nossa, como ela é bonita, Artemis pensava. Estranha, mas bonita. Queria falar alguma coisa com ela, mas não havia nem assunto e nem coragem. Ele nunca estivera assim tão perto de uma garota. Butler os observava, rindo, através do espelho retrovisor. Artemis estava sentado, olhando-a discretamente, mordiscando uma unha.  
Depois de ela ditar o seu endereço para que Butler a deixasse em casa, ninguém falou mais nada dentro do carro. Artemis permanecia sentado em seu canto, com um olhar amargurado e pedante.  
A mansão dos Atlee surpreendeu Artemis. Inexpressivo, o máximo que conseguiu fazer para demonstrar sua surpresa foi erguer uma sobrancelha e fazer-lhe um olhar irônico. A garota Atlee agradeceu a Butler com um sorriso sincero, e depois virou-se para Artemis, que a olhava com um jeito cheio de nojo, porém cheio de curiosidade, e ainda mordiscando a unha.  
- Então – Artemis começou, com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Obrigado por me derrubar na roseira, Srta. Atlee. Adeus. – ele falou, enfatizando sua ironia.  
- Tchau – ela respondeu, com outro sorriso, depois inclinando-se rapidamente e beijando-lhe a face. Artemis arregalou os olhos e corou levemente, enquanto Butler ria discretamente. – Foi um prazer conhecer você. E obrigada pela carona.  
Elizabeth saiu do carro e foi saltitando pelas escadarias de entrada da mansão Atlee, enquanto Butler manobrava o carro para sair e Artemis virava o pescoço para vê-la.  
- Como se sente, Mestre Artemis? – Butler começou.  
- Bem, Butler. Bem. Um pouco melhor. – ele respondeu, aconchegando-se no carro depois que ela saiu.  
- Se me permite, Artemis – Butler continuou – mas eu vi como o Senhor olhou para ela.  
Artemis corou rapidamente e lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo.  
- Eu sei o que quer dizer, Butler. Mas devo dizer que está totalmente enganado.  
- Não, não estou. Ela é bonita, Artemis. Se eu tivesse a sua idade eu também olharia. E veja só – Butler discretamente virou a cabeça para olhar Artemis, que discretamente escondia o rosto. – está ruborizado. Vermelhinho como um tomate. 


	3. Capítulo Dois: Aniversário

Artemis permaneceu em silêncio até chegarem à casa. Evitou ainda demorar-se para entrar e ser forçado a olhar para Butler e ter mais motivos para ruborizar-se de novo. Afinal de contas, Butler podia contar nos dedos as vezes que viu Artemis Fowl II vermelho de vergonha.  
Arrastando-se para o seu templo, a sala que abrigava os seus computadores, Artemis fechou a porta, encostou-se nela, suspirando ao ver suas queridas máquinas. Já não estava suportando o olhar indiscreto de Butler, o sorriso ofuscante da Srta. Atlee, aquele ar cheio de monóxido de carbono do parque e das ruas de Belfast; estava precisando voltar ao seu canto.  
Admirando as suas máquinas com um sorriso e um olhar quase saudoso, Artemis arrastou-se, soltando o nó da gravata, até o sofá em frente à lareira, que ainda crepitava. Uma de suas ordens a Juliet era que ele queria a lareira daquele quarto sempre acesa enquanto estivesse acordado.  
Sentou-se no sofá, suspirou, fechou os olhos por um segundo. No mesmo segundo, algo tocou e estremeceu de dentro do terno de Artemis, fazendo-o pular de susto. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do paletó, e tirou, de dentro de um deles, um aparelho de telefone celular, decorado com uma florzinha cor- de-rosa, tocando sem parar uma música que ele não conseguiu identificar.  
Artemis pegou o aparelho com nojo. O abriu e leu, Susie, enfeitado com asteriscos e desenhos.  
- Que patético – ele comentou consigo ao ler. – Que mentalidade deve ter aquela garota?!  
Resolveu não atender. O que diria? Que Artemis Fowl II havia trombado com a dona daquele telefone, caído numa roseira e então roubado o aparelho? Mas que raio de situação, só o que lhe faltava era ela esquecer o telefone celular com ele.  
Decidiu, então, que não atenderia nenhuma chamada que não parecesse ser dela – correndo atrás do telefone, claro. Não que ele quisesse falar com ela, mas ela ligaria para saber onde estava o seu telefone. Mas saber que tipos de segredos o aparelho guardava não faria mal nenhum.  
Artemis, depois que o telefone parou de tocar, o abriu e começou a mexer em todas as suas funções. Viu todos os nomes da agenda telefônica, a maioria deles com vários números de telefone distintos, fuçou recordes em joguinhos, ouviu cada toque e analisou cada imagem de fundo de tela, além de ler todas as mensagens. A maioria, por sinal, eram de um tal de Victor. As outras e, para Artemis, menos importantes, eram de supostas amigas.  
Já eram onze e quarenta da noite quando o telefone voltou a tocar. Artemis estava aninhado em sua cadeira, bastante sonolento e desalinhado, sem o terno e a gravata, e com os primeiros botões da camisa abertos. Seus dedos batiam, vagarosos por causa do sono, nas teclas de um dos computadores, quando se assustou com o toque do telefone ao seu lado. Ao abri-lo, leu Casa. Talvez devesse atender.  
Ao invés de falar alguma coisa, apenas abriu o aparelho.  
- Alô? – uma voz falou.  
- Sim?  
- Eu... Esqueci...  
- Artemis Fowl II.  
- Sim, sim, Artemis! Claro – Elizabeth falou com uma risada – Você... Ficou com o meu telefone, não é? Graças a Deus, eu achava que o tinha perdido.  
- Sim, fiquei com o seu telefone, Srta. Atlee. Eu...  
- Liz – ela interrompeu – Me chame de Liz.  
- Elizabeth, eu...  
- LIZ – ela interrompeu de novo. – Por favor, Elizabeth se parece com o meu pai me dando bronca e Srta. Atlee parece o meu mordomo.  
- Liz – ele falou, enfatizando todo o seu sarcasmo, catando o terno do sofá e indo para o quarto. – devolverei o seu telefone o mais breve possível, não se preocupe. Mas eu não imaginei que fosse ouvir a sua voz tão cedo. É um prazer – ele terminou, falando mais baixo.  
Do outro lado da linha, Elizabeth corou levemente.  
- Quando pode me devolver o telefone?  
- Quando quiser – ele respondeu, segurando o aparelho com o ombro e tirando a camisa e o relógio de pulso. – Se quiser que eu o devolva amanhã mesmo, eu devolvo. Apenas não me peça para que eu o devolva agora.  
- Não, claro que não. Pela sua voz, você me parece bem sonolento.  
- Não durmo há – ele olhou no relógio enquanto tirava os sapatos. – trinta horas e quarenta e sete minutos. Eu realmente preciso dormir.  
- Acho que é melhor desligar, então.  
- Espere – ele falou, arregalando os olhos. – Como eu vou devolver o telefone?  
- Você pode me encontrar amanhã... Às cinco, no parque, em frente àquela roseira. Todos os dias eu vou lá, de qualquer maneira.  
- Ótimo – ele concordou, jogando as meias dentro dos sapatos que ele largou num canto ao lado da cama. – Estarei lá, então, Srta. Atlee. Liz.  
- Obrigada, Artemis. É melhor eu desligar antes que eu lhe cause mais uma noite insone.  
- Mas é claro que não – ele respondeu, enquanto jogava o cinto sob uma poltrona e terminava de puxar as calças pelos pés. – Boa noite, Srta. Atlee.  
- Liz. – ela respondeu.  
- Boa noite, Liz.  
- Boa noite. Tchau.  
Artemis fechou o aparelho e colocou-o numa das mesas na cabeceira da cama. Passando a mão nos cabelos, arrastou-se até o banheiro, onde terminou de despir tudo o que tinha sob o corpo e acomodou-se dentro de uma enorme banheira, que transbordou quando ele entrou. A melhor companhia que havia, depois de Butler e seus computadores, era a sua banheira.  
Os vidros dos espelhos embaçavam quando ele se levantou de dentro da banheira, enrolando uma toalha, tão branca quanto a sua pele, na cintura. Sacudiu os cabelos molhados para trás, escovou os dentes e vestiu o pijama, recém passado, colocado impecavelmente dobrado numa prateleira do closet.  
Ao sair de dentro do closet, viu que alguém batia à porta, chamando seu nome. Já estava tarde, aquilo era estranho. Artemis vestiu um roupão, calçou chinelos e arrastou-os até a porta, parecendo um idoso, morrendo de sono. Abriu uma fresta de uma das portas, e olhou para fora, desconfiado.  
- Artemis! – sua mãe exclamou ao vê-lo.  
- O que quer, mamãe? – ele resmungou, bocejando. – eu preciso dormir.  
- Arty, meu filho, eu já disse para não dormir com os cabelos molhados – ela respondeu, afastando a porta, que ele imediatamente prendeu com o pé.  
- Eu estou de pijamas, mamãe.  
- Ora, Artemis – a mãe abriu a outra porta – eu sou sua mãe, mocinho. Não tenha vergonha de aparecer de pijamas na minha frente – ela entrou, contra a sua vontade. Artemis fez uma careta. – meu filho, Juliet ouviu vozes aqui dentro e foi me chamar, com quem falava?  
- Eu estava no telefone, mamãe. – ele respondeu, arremessando-se, cansado, numa poltrona próxima à porta, enquanto Angeline Fowl entrou no banheiro e voltou com uma toalha.  
- E com quem estava no telefone? Ainda mais a essa hora? – ela sentou- se ao seu lado e esfregou a toalha em sua cabeça vigorosamente. – alguma namoradinha?  
- Não, mamãe, nenhuma namoradinha – ele balbuciou a resposta, vencido pelo cansaço, deixando sua mãe secar-lhe a cabeça. – eu esbarrei numa menina hoje, e ela acabou esquecendo o telefone celular comigo.  
- Pois devolva – ela respondeu, entrando novamente no banheiro, e voltando com um pente. – Você tem o seu telefone, Arty, querido. Não precisa do telefone dela. – continuou, penteando os cabelos do filho para trás e erguendo seu rosto pelo queixo. – meu filho, sua aparência está péssima. Você deveria ir dormir.  
Artemis a olhou com desprezo e ironia.  
- Era o que eu pretendia fazer, mamãe.  
- Sim, sim, Arty. Boa noite para você. Acorde bem disposto para sua festa de aniversário amanhã – disse, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.  
- Mamãe, essa festa realmente é necessária? Aquele monte de desconhecidos se embebedando não é nada agradável.  
- Mas é claro que é necessária, meu bem. São os seus dezesseis anos! Ainda ontem você era uma criança, e hoje já é...  
- Um homenzinho. – ele repetiu. - Eu já ouvi isso umas quatrocentas vezes, mamãe.  
- Sim, sim, Arty. Venha, venha dormir. – ela terminou, empurrando-o levemente para que se levantasse, e acompanhando-o até a cama. Artemis tirou o roupão, arremessando-o numa outra poltrona, e aconchegou-se no meio dos travesseiros na cama. – Boa noite, querido.  
- Boa noite, mamãe.  
- A propósito – ela falou, enquanto saía do quarto – por que não convida a menina que conheceu hoje para a sua festa de aniversario, já que reclama tanto que a festa só tem desconhecidos?  
- Boa noite, mamãe.  
Não demorou muito para adormecer. E também não demorou muito para acordar.  
Eram oito da manhã quando foi acordado por seu pai, sua mãe, Butler e Juliet, com uma enorme bandeja de café da manhã, gritando canções de aniversário. Artemis encobriu os olhos com um travesseiro quando sua mãe escancarou as cortinas.  
- Acorde, dorminhoco! – sua mãe começou. – Feliz aniversário!  
'Dorminhoco?', Artemis pensou. Por Deus, que diabos estavam fazendo?!  
- Bom dia – Artemis balbuciou com uma careta.  
- Feliz aniversário! – os outros gritaram.  
- Meu filho... Meu filho! – seu pai começou. – Dezesseis anos. Já é um homem.  
- Esperava que eu fosse o que? Mulher?! – Artemis retrucou. – Por favor. SAIAM DAQUI!  
- Artemis, querido, eu lhe disse para não dormir com os cabelos molhados. Veja só como eles estão hoje, que coisa horrível! – sua mãe disse, sentando-se na cama e empurrando os cabelos lisos do filho para trás.  
- Mamãe, pelo amor de Deus, pare com isso e me deixe dormir! – Artemis respondeu, puxando as cobertas até a testa, e enfiando o rosto entre os travesseiros.  
Angeline olhou para os outros, desapontada. O filho odiava aniversários. Acabou, então, por ceder às ordens do filho, e todos saíram do quarto, deixando-o dormir até mais tarde.  
Finalmente Artemis teve paz. Dormiu até depois da hora do almoço, algo que não costumava fazer. Mas estava excepcionalmente sonolento naquele dia. Quando acordou, o chá e a comida que haviam na bandeja de café da manhã sobre uma mesa no quarto já haviam esfriado, estavam completamente intragáveis. Vestiu novamente o roupão, calçou novamente os chinelos e rumou para o banheiro. Ao olhar-se no espelho, se surpreendeu. Realmente devia parar de dormir com os cabelos molhados. Ambos seu rosto e seus cabelos estavam com a pior aparência possível, mais amassados que um maracujá podre.  
Depois de um demorado banho que lhe restituiu o belo rosto de sempre, Artemis se trocou e saiu do quarto. Evitou encontrar qualquer um, especialmente sua mãe. Com o telefone de Elizabeth num dos bolsos do terno, sentou-se à frente dos computadores para uma rápida consulta ao que poderia ter ocorrido enquanto dormia. Nada novo, por sinal. Olhou no relógio, eram três e meia, e, estranhamente, suas mãos suavam e tremiam levemente.  
Estava cedo ainda, mas Artemis chamou Butler e pediu que ele o tirasse de dentro de casa, ou sua mãe encheria a sua paciência o dia inteiro com os preparativos para a maldita festa.  
- Não vai almoçar, Artemis? – Butler perguntou quando ele entrou no carro.  
- É o que eu pretendo ir fazer. Vamos, tenho uma hora e meia para almoçar apenas.  
Artemis e Butler sentaram-se à mesa de um restaurante, e Butler notou que ele não conseguia manter-se totalmente quieto. Estava anormalmente calado, mas seus dedos batucavam levemente na base de uma taça com água mineral. Butler o olhava, intrigado.  
- Artemis?  
- Sim? – Artemis se surpreendeu quando Butler quebrou o silêncio na mesa.  
- Está se sentindo bem? Há algo errado? Está muito calado.  
- Estou faminto.  
Foi a única coisa que dissera, até sua comida chegar. Butler reparou, inclusive, que mal comeu o peixe, e mesmo assim dissera estar faminto.  
- Sua comida está ruim? – Butler interrompeu, enquanto Artemis comia.  
- Está excelente.  
- Achei que tivesse dito que estava faminto, mas não está tocando na comida.  
- Deixe-me em paz, Butler, por favor. – Artemis resmungou, jogando o guardanapo sob a mesa e levantando-se para ir embora.  
- Mestre Artemis? Aonde vai?  
- Não me sinto bem, Butler, deixe-me ir – ele terminou, vestindo seu sobretudo e saindo do restaurante, sem rumo. Era a primeira vez que Butler vira Artemis daquela maneira, transtornado e perdido.  
Artemis andou por entre as pessoas, massageando uma têmpora vigorosamente com os dedos, numa tentativa desesperada de acabar com a dor de cabeça. O vento cortante lhe gelava as mãos e despenteava seus cabelos, mas mesmo assim ele continuou andando, mesmo que com a respiração debilitada e pesada por causa do ar seco, até o Parque de São Estevão, onde se sentou num banco. Levou as duas mãos à cabeça, e finalmente conseguiu relaxar por um momento naquele dia. Foi quando algo o tocou.  
- Artemis? – uma mão delicada tocou seu ombro, e ele sentiu alguém sentar-se ao seu lado. Elizabeth Atlee sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou- lhe levemente os cabelos. Artemis ergueu a cabeça e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la. – Se sente bem?  
- Sim, digo, digo – ele gaguejou – na verdade, não muito bem. Já estive melhor.  
- O que está sentindo?  
- Nada de mais – ele replicou, ajeitando o cabelo e a gravata – dor de cabeça. Enxaquecas.  
- São quatro e meia ainda, o que faz aqui? Achei que tivéssemos combinado às cinco.  
- Eu estava almoçando, perdi o apetite. Não sabia que a encontraria aqui tão cedo também.  
- Eu venho aqui todos os dias, praticamente. Às quatro, andar de skate ou de bicicleta. Pela cor da sua pele, eu acho que não sai muito de casa – ela falou, com um risinho, levando um enorme copo com um canudo aos lábios. – Quer? – ofereceu. Artemis ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Que diabo é isso?  
- Coca-cola – ela respondeu – não gosta?  
- Mas que coisa asquerosa – ele olhou o líquido escuro dentro do copo com nojo. – E, além do mais, o açúcar me deixa hiperativo. Veja – ele enfiou a mão num bolso do sobretudo – seu telefone.  
- Obrigada por guardá-lo – ela respondeu, colocando o aparelho num bolso da calça jeans. – Eu... Então eu vou indo – ela se levantou lentamente. Ele a olhava discretamente, inclinado para a frente e com os cotovelos nos joelhos, apoiando o queixo nas mãos. Ela estava mais bonita naquele dia, com os cabelos soltos e um suéter listrado, verde e preto. – Você tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?  
- Tenho, tenho – ele respondeu, esfregando os olhos. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la.  
- Igualmente.  
Elizabeth afastou-se lentamente, arrastando o skate no chão e mordendo o canudo do copo. Haviam se passado dois minutos, e Artemis lembrou-se de sua mãe, perguntando-lhe se não gostaria de convidar ninguém para a maldita festa de aniversário. Artemis levantou-se de súbito, e correu atrás de Elizabeth, que ainda andava lentamente, carregando o skate.  
- Srta. Atlee! – ele gritou quando se aproximou dela.  
- Sim?  
- Hoje... – ele começou, ofegante.  
- Respire.  
Artemis respirou profundamente antes de recomeçar.  
- Hoje é meu aniversário – ele balbuciou. Naquele instante, ela abriu um sorriso, largou o skate no chão e o abraçou. Ele apenas arregalou os olhos.  
- Parabéns! Felicidades.  
- Obrigado – ele agradeceu, com uma careta. – Gostaria de perguntar se não gostaria de... Comparecer à festa de aniversário que minha mãe dará hoje à noite. Se não estiver ocupada, obviamente.  
- Não, não – ela respondeu, ruborizando-se – hoje eu... Pretendia ficar em casa mesmo.  
- Que bom – ele terminou, sem ao menos dar um sorriso. – Mandarei Butler pegá-la às nove.  
- Então tá – ela concordou, envergonhada. Ele fez uma discreta mesura e foi embora. – Espere!  
- Sim?  
- O traje?  
- Oh, sim, black-tie. Mas não espere me encontrar de smoking.  
Artemis ainda não se sentia bem. Sequer se despediu, apenas virou-se, ajeitando o sobretudo, e continuou andando pelo parque. O vento lhe despenteava os cabelos e machucava as pálpebras, enquanto suas mãos suavam e tremiam. Depois de encontrá-la, porem, algo piorou. Agora, além das mãos nervosas, sentia um nó na garganta e o estômago embrulhar-se. Conforme se afastava dela, ele preocupou-se em olhá-la discretamente a cada passo que dava.  
Não demorou muito para chamar por Butler para que ele o levasse de volta para casa, onde se trancou no quarto até sua mãe ter de chamá-lo para a maldita festa.  
Elizabeth o achara, no mínimo, estranho. Ainda vagou pelo parque sob o skate por mais uma hora inteira, quando voltou, à pé, para casa. Antes que pudesse chegar, recebeu um telefonema.  
- Lizzy? Lizzy, onde você está?  
- Andando de skate no parque, por que?  
- Ah, o maldito skate de novo? Escuta, ontem eu tentei te ligar mas ninguém atendeu – sua amiga, Susie, interrogava.  
- Eu sei, eu esqueci o telefone com... Um amigo.  
- Um amigo? – Susie perguntou. – Que amigo é esse que eu não sei?  
- É um garoto... Eu trombei com ele no parque, ontem. É um garoto com um nome esquisito... Uma coisa que começa com 'A'... Anda sempre engravatado, branquelo, magricela... Alguma coisa... Fowl.  
- ARTEMIS FOWL?! O FILHO?! Como você não me conta disso, sua, sua... Desgraçada!  
- Hã?!  
- Ele é um espetáculo! O lindo e maravilhoso filho gênio e recluso da família Fowl? Meu Deus! Mas, fora isso, amiga, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite?  
- Eu... Acho que eu vou numa festa de aniversário.  
- De quem? – Susie continuava o interrogatório.  
- Do próprio – Liz respondeu com um suspiro. – Eu vou à festa de Artemis.  
Por um momento, Susie parou de falar.  
- Você vai me levar, não vai?  
- Mas é claro... Que não, sua estúpida. Ele ME convidou, eu não vou ser folgada e levar mais um monte de gente.  
- Mas sou só eu...  
- Susie, não. Agora, se me dá licença – ela bebeu mais um gole da Coca-cola do copo – eu vou desligar, estou chegando em casa.  
- Lizzy, por favor!  
- Não, Susie. Por que não chama o nojento do Victor para o cinema? Beijos, Susie. Vou desligar.  
- Tchau, Liz.  
Elizabeth estava surpresa com toda a questão que sua amiga fizera de ir à festa. Aquilo era estranho, talvez ela realmente devesse levá-la, já que não conhecia ninguém da festa, a não ser Artemis, que certamente estaria ocupado demais com seus convidados. Não demorou muito para bater- lhe uma forte insegurança e um desejo de permanecer em casa, não ir à festa, de ir ao cinema com as amigas. Mas ela havia lhe dito que iria, e Butler a estaria esperando às nove – não tinha escapatória.  
Diferente dele, que finalmente havia dormido, ela havia passado a noite revirando-se na cama, sem sono. Tinha grandes olheiras, que ela disfarçara com maquiagem para sair de casa, e estava exausta. E tinha se arrependido de ter aceitado ir à festa.  
Pediu a Geoffrey, o mordomo, um londrino de oitenta e um anos, que lhe acordasse às sete horas, quando seu pai chegasse. Os pais de Elizabeth não eram dos mais presentes. Sua mãe era consumista compulsiva, jamais estava em casa, estava sempre em Paris, em Londres, Nova Iorque ou Milão, aproveitando a sua vida, porque, como ela mesma costumava dizer, 'um dia a gente vai, né?'. Andrew, seu pai, era um homem de negócios. Seu casamento era apenas uma fachada, e passava meses e meses fora de casa. Aliás, Elizabeth não estava em Belfast há muito tempo. Estivera morando com seu pai em Berlim por um ano e meio, e em Londres por dois meses, até voltar à sua querida Belfast.  
Julie Atlee não se preocupava muito com a filha. Andrew, sim, fazia questão de repetir que a amava cada vez que a encontrava. Julie preferia comprar-lhe roupas caríssimas, e crer que sua filha realmente achava que ela se importava com ela. Seu pai era seu melhor amigo. Porém, o período que passavam juntos era mínimo. Quando ele saía para o trabalho, sua filha já havia saído para o colégio, e, quando voltava, ela já estava dormindo. Nos finais de semana que passavam juntos, ele fazia questão de levá-la para almoçar, para que passassem um mínimo de tempo juntos, e para que conversassem sobre suas vidas.  
Aos sábados, porém, ele voltava mais cedo, às sete, aproximadamente. Assim, quando Andrew chegou, ele foi acordar a filha, que dormia numa poltrona, com um livro no colo.  
- Liz – ele disse baixinho, acordando-a – Lizzy, acorde, sou eu.  
Esfregando os olhos, ela o abraçou.  
- Olá, papai.  
- Geoffrey me disse que tem um compromisso hoje.  
- Pois é – ela concordou, fazendo um muxoxo. – Eu tenho que ir a uma festa. Não vou poder jantar com você hoje, papai.  
- Tudo bem. Quando estiver pronta, avise-me, eu levo você. Há tanto tempo que não levo você para lugar nenhum.  
Elizabeth sacudiu a cabeça, concordando.  
- Mas não precisa, papai. Alguém vem me buscar às nove.  
Andrew fez uma careta.  
- Ele tem carteira, pelo menos? – falou, com um risinho. – É bonito?  
- Papai, é o motorista de... Um amigo. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso irônico.  
- Certo, certo, então está tudo bem.  
Elizabeth foi, então, aprontar-se. Sentia uma ponta de preocupação com seu pai, que ficara entristecido porque ela não jantaria com ele, e também com Artemis, por mais que ela mal o conhecesse, mas ele não aparentava estar bem naquela tarde.  
Às nove em ponto, Elizabeth estava pronta, num belo vestido Chanel, um dos presentes de sua mãe. Desceu para esperar Butler, e seu pai a estava esperando ao lado da porta.  
- Boa noite, papai. – ela se despediu dele com um beijo de leve em seu rosto.  
- Boa noite, querida. Você está muito bonita. – ele a abraçou. – Depois você me conta?  
- Conto, papai – ela falou, rindo, enquanto ele vestia nela o casaco. – Tchau.  
Butler estava parado do lado de fora do carro, com a porta aberta para que ela entrasse.  
- Boa noite, Srta. Atlee. – Butler disse.  
- Boa noite... Butler. É Butler, não é?  
- Sim, Srta. – ele respondeu com um sorriso. – Sente-se bem? Parece um pouco nervosa.  
- Não tenho certeza se devo ir a essa festa, Butler. Mal conheço Artemis, não conheço ninguém além dele. – ela disse, enrubescendo levemente.  
- Não se preocupe com isso – ele a empurrou levemente para que entrasse no carro. – garanto que irá se surpreender. Tem a minha palavra.  
Em casa, enquanto sua mãe recebia, empolgada, milhares de convidados dos quais Artemis não conhecia ninguém, ele encarava a si mesmo, debruçado na bancada da pia, no enorme espelho do banheiro, em busca de alguma imperfeição na pele alva. Alguma espinha, ruga, olheira, sarda ou mancha de qualquer tipo. Algum resquício de barba, também não havia. Completava dezesseis anos naquele dia, e ainda não havia nascido um pêlo sequer em seu rosto.  
Olhou discretamente no relógio de pulso, que marcava nove horas e dez minutos. Pela primeira vez, ele estava nervoso para uma de suas malditas festas de aniversário. Pegou um pente, e, com as mãos levemente trêmulas, ajeitou os cabelos e arrumou a gravata e a camisa, ambos pretos. Seu terno era Dior, feito sob medida, vestia-lhe perfeitamente. Suspirou, vestiu o paletó e saiu do quarto.  
Sua casa estava irreconhecível. Havia gente por todas as partes, e Artemis fez uma cara de nojo ao vê-las, da escada, circulando pelo primeiro andar. Desceu as escadarias lentamente, para que ninguém o notasse. Ele discretamente se infiltrou no meio das pessoas, pegou uma taça de champanhe e isolou-se, mantendo-se longe especialmente de sua mãe. Olhou novamente no relógio da sala, que marcava nove e quinze, bebendo tudo o que havia dentro da taça num gole só. Estalou os dedos, passou a mão nos cabelos, olhou novamente o relógio. Precisava se tranqüilizar. Foi quando viu Butler entrar na casa.  
Artemis sentiu um calafrio, pegou outra taça de champanhe e virou-se de costas para a porta, tentando disfarçar o medo ou o nervosismo. Mantenha a compostura, pensava consigo. Artemis bebeu um gole do champanhe, e permaneceu olhando para o ponteiro dos segundos no relógio de pulso. Até sentir uma mão em seu ombro.  
- Artemis?  
Ele virou-se para trás, e viu Elizabeth tocá-lo. Sua surpresa foi tamanha que se engasgou com o champanhe que estava bebendo. Ela não estava bonita, estava deslumbrante. Seus cabelos estavam ondulados e soltos sobre os ombros e pelas costas, ambos descobertos pelo enorme decote do vestido azul. E Artemis estava muito elegante, vestido todo em preto.  
- Boa noite – ele gaguejou.  
- Boa noite, Artemis. E... Meus parabéns, de novo. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso.  
- Obrigado – ele respondeu, bebendo mais um gole, ainda surpreso. – Bebe?  
- Talvez.  
Artemis pegou outra taça da bandeja de um garçom que passava e entregou a ela.  
- Achei que fosse estar ocupado com seus convidados, não achei que fosse encontrá-lo aqui, sozinho, bebendo.  
- Se quer saber, eu não conheço ninguém aqui, além de você e meus pais. Venha, eu vou lhe mostrar o lugar, antes que alguma dessas malditas velhas aperte as suas bochechas ou que algum ancião peça para dançar contigo.  
Ao dizer aquilo, Artemis lhe deu o braço. Elizabeth hesitou, mas acabou aceitando que ele lhe guiasse, envolvendo seu braço com uma mão.  
Naquele momento, Elizabeth notou: desde que o conheceu, ele não dera um único sorriso. No máximo, um meio-sorriso ou uma risadinha sarcástica. Era sua festa de aniversário, e, no entanto, ele tinha um olhar cheio de amargura e uma aparente frustração, o que a deixava intrigada. Porém, a julgar pela festa, ela acabou por concordar que ele agisse daquela maneira. Não conhecia ninguém, detestava o dia de seu aniversário. Uma festa para um garoto de dezesseis anos, regada a champanhe e uísque, decorada de uma maneira fria, que fazia o casarão parecer um cemitério, a julgar pelas velas, flores brancas e pela música clássica que tocava. E, considerando a expressão de Artemis e sua roupa completamente preta, ele parecia mesmo estar de luto. Havia mais alegria num cemitério do que nele.  
Artemis a guiou pelo meio das pessoas, que mal o notaram. Ao ver sua mãe, mesmo que ao longe, tratou de esconder-se, e de, especialmente, pôr Elizabeth longe dela. Em vão.  
- Arty, querido! – sua mãe gritou, aproximando-se dele.  
- Fuja para os abrigos – ele falou discretamente para Elizabeth – um genocídio está prestes a acontecer. – Elizabeth apenas deu uma risada.  
- Arty, meu filho – sua mãe segurou seu outro braço, forçando-o a virar-se para ela. Com um sorriso falso estampado no rosto, ele virou-se, dando o braço novamente para que Elizabeth o segurasse. – onde esteve esse tempo todo? – sua mãe continuou, olhando em seguida para Elizabeth, que segurava o braço dele contra o corpo, envergonhada. – e quem é a sua...  
- Amiga. – Artemis completou. – Mamãe, conheça Elizabeth Atlee – ele a empurrou levemente para a frente, para que sua mãe a cumprimentasse. – Srta. Atlee, esta é Angeline Fowl. Minha mãe.  
- Dos Atlee da exportadora? – Angeline comentou discretamente com ela.  
- Sim, Sra. Fowl. Dos Atlee da exportadora.  
- Artemis... – sua mãe discretamente dirigiu-se a ele.  
- Mamãe – ele logo a repreendeu – não comece. Ela é MINHA convidada. Agora, se me permite, mamãe, com licença.  
Artemis a puxou levemente para longe de sua mãe. Elizabeth não entendeu absolutamente nada. Ele a levou de volta para o salão de entrada, cheio de gente.  
- É... Uma bela festa. – Elizabeth falou discretamente.  
- Pode dizer que é intragável, eu não me importo. Não fui eu que organizei, afinal de contas. Minha mãe, no meu aniversário, se torna a pessoa mais insuportável do mundo. São flores para cá, canapés para lá, champanhe para lá, etc. Ela nunca sequer me perguntou se eu gostaria de tudo isso.  
- Não diga isso da sua mãe – ela segurou o braço dele com as duas mãos.  
- Aposto que a sua mãe não é assim, e por isso você diz isso da minha. – ele disse, entregando-lhe uma taça de champanhe e pegando outra para si.  
- Não, minha mãe na verdade nunca me fez uma festa de aniversário. – ela respondeu, como quem lhe dava uma lição de moral – Ela sempre esteve ocupada demais gastando o dinheiro do meu pai, esquiando em Aspen, fazendo compras em Paris ou na Quinta Avenida.  
- Meu pai também não foi dos mais presentes, se é o que quer dizer. Escute, Srta. Atlee, isso não é um assunto muito bom para uma conversa. – Artemis cortou, levando-a para uma varanda.  
- Mas é um belo jardim. – Ela o soltou, mudando o assunto da conversa, e debruçando-se na sacada.  
- Quer que eu te leve? – Ele perguntou, engolindo o que restava de sua taça de champanhe.  
- Quero – ela concordou com um sorriso, segurando seu braço novamente.  
Os dois desceram até o jardim, ainda com os braços dados. As luzes do jardim estavam todas acesas, tudo estava decorado com arranjos de lírios e rosas brancas. As mãos de Artemis suavam frio, evitando ao máximo tocá-la para que ela não percebesse o nervosismo.  
- Está uma noite agradável hoje. – ele comentou.  
- Para você, que está engravatado – ela respondeu, batendo os dentes.  
- Desculpe-me pela indelicadeza – ele a soltou e tirou o terno, oferecendo-o a ela e erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Deve estar morrendo de frio.  
- Obrigada – ela falou, vestindo o terno. – Seu jardim é lindo. As flores também são... Muito bonitas. – ela gaguejou, sem graça.  
Artemis jamais tinha galanteado uma mulher. Naquele momento, porém, deu-lhe um acesso de cavalheirismo. Tirou uma rosa de um arranjo e entregou a ela, ainda sério. Deu-lhe, no máximo, um meio-sorriso sarcástico e um olhar estranho. Ela enrubesceu facilmente.  
- Você está muito bonita esta noite. – ele comentou, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça.  
- Você também está... Muito elegante – ela riu – aliás, todos os três dias que eu te vi, você estava engravatado e alinhado.  
- Obrigado. – ele murmurou de volta.  
No jardim, eles podiam ouvir a música que vinha de dentro do palacete, lotado de gente.  
- Meu Deus – ela exclamou – eu adoro essa música! Você dança comigo?  
Artemis estava acuado.  
- Aqui? Mas... Eu... Não sei dançar – ele gaguejou, nervoso.  
- Eu te ensino, então – ela pôs as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele suavemente. – Agora ponha as mãos na minha cintura. – Artemis fez uma careta. – Vamos, não tenha medo. – ele finalmente pôs as mãos em sua cintura. – Isso. Agora, mexa-se – ela terminou, fazendo-o mexer os quadris.  
- Mas o que – ele se afastou um pouco dela – não, me perdoe. Isso vai ser impossível.  
- Não, não vai – ela o puxou contra seu corpo. – Apenas me siga. É fácil.  
Depois de um minuto de música tocada, Artemis ainda tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Jamais dançara com alguém, ainda mais daquela maneira. Suas mãos, antes separadas pela cintura de Elizabeth, haviam se encontrado em suas costas, abraçando-a por completo, involuntariamente. Ele olhava para a casa, com os olhos arregalados, com medo de que alguém pudesse vê-los, enquanto ela o abraçou pela cintura, acomodando-se em seus braços.  
Artemis gelou. Não sabia o que fazer. Aja naturalmente, ele pensava consigo. Mas o que era agir naturalmente numa situação daquela? Era o que ele não sabia. Ela havia encostado a cabeça em seu ombro, o que o fez tremer. Não passe para ela o seu nervosismo, ele continuava pensando. Afinal de contas, você é o que, um homem ou um rato? Meu Deus, acho que isto é o paraíso.  
A música havia terminado, mas ela não o soltara. Uma das mãos dele, inclusive, agora enrolava em um dedo uma fina mecha dos cabelos dela. Ele já havia perdido o controle de suas ações. Tinha uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la. Mas não podia, era fora de cogitação. Ela poderia bater nele.  
Artemis olhou discretamente no relógio de pulso, que marcava cinco minutos para a meia-noite. Estava frio no jardim, Elizabeth vestia o seu terno, e eles já estavam ali, parados, sem mais dançar, por quase dez minutos. Artemis tomou coragem e se afastou um pouquinho dela. Ela aparentava estar dormindo, aconchegada em seu terno. Mas ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa.  
- Srta. Atlee – ele falou baixinho. – Elizabeth? Ehr – ele gaguejou, levantando o rosto dela delicadamente com uma mão – Liz?  
Ela suspirou, abriu os olhos, assustada, e o soltou.  
- Desculpe-me – ela falou, ajeitando os cabelos. – Eu acho que... Deve ser o champanhe, eu sou muito fraca pra isso – ela deu um risinho, olhando-o em seguida. – Que mãos geladas – ela segurou ambas as mãos dele.  
- Não ligue para isso – ele comentou – eu sou uma pessoa fria.  
- Ehr – ela gemeu, sem graça – pode... Me dizer que horas são?  
- Faltam dois minutos para a meia-noite – ele respondeu. – Quer entrar?  
- Eu... Acho que devo ir embora.  
- Deve estar sendo insuportável para você. Essas são as malditas festas dos Fowl, Srta. Atlee. Venha, eu vou pedir a Butler que a leve de volta para casa – ele lhe deu o braço novamente.  
- Não, não. Eu pedirei a Geoffrey que venha me buscar, não se preocupe comigo.  
- Venha comigo. Está frio aqui fora.  
Artemis a carregou para um salão de dança vitoriano, que estava aberto, porém vazio. A lareira estava acesa, e ele fez um gesto para que ela se sentasse no confortável sofá à frente da mesma. Depois fez um sinal para que ela esperasse, e a deixou ali, sentada, sozinha, por cinco minutos, quando retornou, acompanhado de Butler. Elizabeth, porém, havia adormecido, recostada num dos braços do sofá.  
- Espere um minuto, Butler, eu vou acordá-la. – Artemis ameaçou ir até ela, mas Butler o segurou.  
- Não, Artemis – ele falou baixinho – deixe-a dormir. Eu saio pelos fundos com ela.  
- Sim, Butler. Eu vou me retirar. Boa noite.  
Artemis saiu da sala, e rumou direto para seu quarto, evitando que sua mãe o visse. Butler, enquanto isso, carregou Elizabeth, adormecida, até o carro, e a levou para casa.  
Trancado em seu quarto no dia de seu aniversário, Artemis acabou dando falta de seu terno, que ele esquecera com Elizabeth. Estava sentado no chão, encostado na cama. Esfregou os olhos, tirou o relógio e colocou-o na cabeceira. Foi quando sua mãe entrou no quarto.  
- Artemis?  
- O que quer, mamãe?  
- Conversar com você, querido.  
- Mamãe, eu não estou bem para conversar. Estou exausto. Falarei sobre o que quiser amanhã pela manhã, sim? – ele fez um discreto gesto para que ela se retirasse, mas ela havia se sentado numa poltrona próxima da cama. Artemis deu um suspiro. – Mamãe, seja o que for que quer, fale rápido. – ele terminou, esfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos geladas.  
- Eu os vi no jardim, Arty.  
Artemis arregalou os olhos e a olhou.  
- O que viu?  
- Você estava com os olhos fechados. Não viu o que estava fazendo. E, quando ela o abraçou, ficou com medo. Eu sei que ficou, Arty. Você temeu colocar as mãos nela a acabar tendo uma vontade incontrolável de tocá-la, não é? E depois, quando ela confiou em você o suficiente para aconchegar-se nos seus braços e usar o seu terno, você temeu ter ido rápido demais e ter feito a coisa errada mexendo nos cabelos dela.  
- Como... – ele a olhava, espantado. – Como sabe de tudo isso?  
- Eu os vi no jardim – ela respondeu calmamente – e notei o seu olhar para mim quando nos apresentou e o brilho envergonhado nos olhos dela. Artemis...  
- O que?  
- Você a beijou?  
- NÃO! – Artemis respondeu, ríspido. – Digo... Não, mamãe.  
- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, Artemis.  
- Não a beijei.  
Angeline notou, na atitude do filho, a verossimilhança do que ele lhe dissera. Ele não a havia beijado, era fato. Se ele tivesse, ele talvez tivesse enrubescido de vergonha, e não teria escondido o rosto entre os braços pela vergonha. Sua mãe inclinou-se, o beijou na testa, despediu-se e se retirou. Artemis recolheu-se na amargura de querer tê-la beijado e de não tê-lo feito, e do nervosismo de não saber como lidar com aquela situação, de querê-la e de ter medo de usá-la a ponto de magoá-la.  
Ele só a conhecia há dois dias. Dois únicos dias, que ele estava transtornado.  
Tentando se controlar, ele trocou de roupa e colocou o pijama, caindo no meio dos travesseiros. Quando estava quase adormecendo, sua mãe bateu novamente à porta.  
- Artemis? – ela perguntou baixinho.  
- O que foi dessa vez? – ele resmungou.  
Angeline jogou um casaco azul-marinho numa poltrona.  
- O casaco dela. Ela o esqueceu. Boa noite, Arty.  
Artemis jogou-se novamente nos travesseiros. Parecia uma provocação.  
Por várias vezes durante a noite, Artemis acordou, transtornado. Numa delas, eram quatro da manhã, e, curioso, vestiu o roupão e abriu a porta, a fim de ver se ainda havia alguém. Já estava tarde, mas a sua casa ainda estava forrada de gente. Os homens bebendo Brandy e fumando charutos fedorentos, enquanto as mulheres bebiam seu champanhe e fofocavam. Artemis ousou aproximar-se das escadarias que davam para o salão de entrada, encostando-se numa pilastra e admirando as pessoas. Viu sua mãe, rodeada de pessoas, falando de alguma futilidade que certamente iria entreter seus convidados por vários minutos. Antes que ela pudesse ver que ele havia acordado, ele retornou ao quarto.  
Assim que fechou a porta do quarto, esfregou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, ainda sendo assombrado pela sensação de ter uma mulher em seus braços – pela primeira vez, por pura e espontânea vontade.  
Sem acender a luz, com o quarto iluminado apenas pelas luzes que vinham do lado de fora, através da janela e das cortinas que ele deixara abertas, ele se sentou numa poltrona, a poltrona em que estavam jogadas as suas roupas. Esticou uma mão e alcançou a sua gravata, ainda com o nó, que antes se dependurava do encosto da poltrona. Ao desfazer o nó, a gravata exalou um aroma diferente, que ele sentira apenas uma vez na vida, algumas horas atrás. Ambas sua camisa e gravata estavam impregnadas com um maravilhoso perfume feminino, que o estava deixando quase maluco.  
Artemis resolveu, forçado, voltar a dormir. 


	4. Capítulo Três: O beijo e o erro

No dia que se seguiu, pela manhã, ele saiu do quarto e olhou o que havia restado de sua casa. Uma completa bagunça. Parecia-se mais com uma trincheira da primeira guerra do que com o seu luxuoso palacete. Olhou com nojo os inúmeros empregados limpando tudo aquilo, do segundo andar, e retornou para o quarto.  
Do banheiro, enquanto arrumava meticulosamente os cabelos como costumava fazer toda manhã, viu, através do reflexo no enorme espelho, um casaco azul-marinho sob uma poltrona. Que casaco era aquele, se perguntou. Até recordar-se de sua mãe, na noite anterior, trazendo-lhe o casaco que Elizabeth esquecera. Maldita perseguição, concluiu.  
Pegou o casaco de cima da poltrona, e admirou-o. Era um belo casaco azul, comprido, com detalhes em branco na gola e nas mangas. Combinava perfeitamente com o vestido que ela usara, de dois tons de azul e um belo decote nas costas. Ele seria obrigado a vê-la de novo. O problema seria como ele o faria.  
Lembrou-se do que ela havia dito a ele. Todos os dias ela ia andar naquela coisa esquisita com rodas, às quatro. Se fosse para o parque, às quatro, talvez a encontrasse, concluiu. O problema era o seu terno. Dior. Estava com ela, como ela o devolveria? Ele devia falar com ela, mas não tinha seu telefone, da última vez ela havia esquecido o telefone celular com ele.  
Foi quando o casaco tocou.  
Ao ouvir o casaco tocar e vibrar, Artemis assustou-se, e a primeira coisa que fez foi deixar o casaco cair no chão, levando em seguida uma mão ao coração, que batia acelerado. Excelente, pensou, o telefone também estava com ele, e quase o matara do coração. Que ao menos fosse ela, e não a tal Susie a telefonar de novo. Catou o casaco do chão, enfiou a mão nos bolsos e tirou de dentro de um deles o maldito aparelho de telefone. Abriu- o, e leu Casa.  
Como da última vez, ele apenas abriu o aparelho, sem falar nada.  
- Alô? – uma voz um pouco rouca falou.  
- Sim? – Artemis respondeu.  
- Artemis, é Elizabeth. Desculpe-me por ter ligado assim, tão cedo. Talvez fosse dormir até mais tarde hoje.  
- Dormir até mais tarde é o tipo do hábito que eu não cultivo, Srta. Atlee – ele respondeu, enfatizando sua ironia. – E você esqueceu ambos seu casaco e seu telefone celular novamente comigo.  
- E o seu terno ficou comigo.  
- Eu sei disso – ele respondeu, demonstrando uma ligeira irritabilidade. Se havia algo que ele odiava em que mexessem, estes eram seus ternos. Aliás, ele não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando ofereceu a ela seu terno Dior. – Quero saber quando pode devolvê-lo. Aliás – ele interrompeu a si mesmo.  
- Sim?  
- Devo ir a uma exposição hoje – ele disse – talvez gostaria de ir comigo? Se é que gosta de impressionismo, o que eu suponho que...  
- Adoro – ela interrompeu – Monet é meu favorito. Seu jogo de pinceladas é incrível. Visto de perto parece apenas um aglomerado de cores sem sentido, porém visto um pouco mais de longe tem um efeito incrível.  
Artemis estava boquiaberto.  
- Como... Digo, sim, está certo. Passarei então para pegá-la às seis.  
- Ehr – ela hesitou por um momento. – Então... Pode ser. Obrigada. Tchau, Artemis.  
E ela desligou. Quando Artemis fechou o aparelho, parou para refletir. ONDE ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA, ele pensou consigo. Assuma, Artemis, você a quer. NÃO! Impossível. Malditas crises esquizofrênicas, ele tinha que parar com isso. Sentia sua sanidade se esvair cada vez mais e mais.  
Na verdade, ele precisava parar de pensar nela, isto era do que ele precisava. Mesmo que negasse, não havia coisa que não o lembrasse dela – fosse o perfume impregnado na camisa, o terno que ela levara, a música clássica, o champanhe, o parque, o skate – qualquer coisa. Pendurou, então, o casaco dela no encosto de uma poltrona da sala de seus computadores, e guardou o telefone celular num dos bolsos de seu terno.  
Sentado à frente de seus computadores, admirava-os, concluindo que ele realmente não tinha nada a fazer a não ser esperar. Olhou o relógio, ainda eram onze da manhã.  
Foi, então, até a biblioteca. Era uma biblioteca enorme, em estilo vitoriano, como boa parte da casa, com dois andares e uma enorme escadaria de mármore ornada com um elegante tapete aveludado, cor de vinho. Artemis olhou rapidamente ao redor da biblioteca, e lentamente subiu as escadas. Caminhando por entre as prateleiras, ele olhava cada uma rapidamente, como se estivesse numa loja. Porém, ao passar direto por uma das prateleiras, parou repentinamente, intrigado. Voltou e pôs-se de frente para a mesma, com um olhar de nojo. Catou uns livros, e os carregou para fora da biblioteca.  
Artemis caminhava rapidamente pelo corredor principal do primeiro andar, com um olhar de nojo no rosto e oito livros empilhados debaixo dos braços. Subiu as escadarias e entrou no quarto de sua mãe, empurrando a porta com um pé.  
- Arty, querido – sua mãe disse-lhe, pondo o livro que lia sobre a cama. – entre.  
- Mamãe – ele resmungou ao entrar no quarto, arremessando os livros sobre a cama. – pode me dizer que diabos essas coisas estavam fazendo no meio dos meus livros de Freud?  
- Ora, querido. Eu os comprei quando tinha nove anos, você devia lê- los.  
- Harry Potter e O Senhor dos Anéis?! Mamãe, aos nove anos eu estava lendo Victor Hugo! Aliás, não tente me enganar, mamãe, o quinto volume de Harry Potter é recente! Por favor – ele recolheu os livros de cima da cama, abriu as cortinas e a janela, indo até a varanda – isto – ele começou, arremessando um dos livros pela janela – é lixo! – ele terminou, arremessando todos de uma vez.  
- Artemis! – sua mãe se assustou – Você está ficando maluco? Controle- se!  
Artemis encarou a mãe com um olhar de nojo.  
- Mamãe, por favor. Me deixe em paz um único momento. Já não bastou a festa de aniversário, agora esses livros? Por favor.  
- Querido, você não queria ler alguma coisa?  
- Já encontrei o que queria. – ele respondeu, saindo do quarto.  
- O que?  
- Crime e Castigo. Fiodor Dostoyevski. E não me encha a paciência.  
- Mas, querido...  
Naquele momento, Artemis bateu a porta com toda a força. Carregou o livro de Dostoyevski até a sala de seus computadores, onde se jogou no sofá para recomeçar a ler. Já havia lido Crime e Castigo inúmeras vezes. Mas era um de seus favoritos, ele não se cansava. E devorava o livro em pouquíssimo tempo.  
Daquela vez, foi diferente.  
Artemis não conseguia se concentrar direito em sua leitura. Passou, porém, horas debruçado no livro. Não almoçou, permaneceu trancafiado no quarto, ora olhando fixamente para o livro, porém sem passar as páginas, ou sequer ler as palavras, ou ora olhando para a janela com um olhar perdido. Ele definitivamente precisava fazer alguma coisa.  
Olhou no relógio que havia sobre a lareira – marcava quatro da tarde. Precisava ter alguma coisa para fazer. Resolveu mergulhar em sua leitura definitivamente.  
Quando olhou novamente no relógio, ele já marcava cinco horas. Talvez ele devesse se arrumar, pensou consigo. Ou talvez não. Artemis nunca fora uma pessoa indecisa, muito pelo contrário. Naquele momento, ele chegou à conclusão de que realmente, ele havia ficado completamente maluco. Ele não havia de esperar muito – eram cinco horas e cinco minutos, segundo seu relógio de pulso, cinco horas e sete segundo o website da CNN. Acertou o relógio, adiantou-o em dois minutos, e foi até o quarto.  
Escancarando as portas do enorme closet, ele olhou as camisas, perfeitamente penduradas, uma ao lado da outra. Analisou-as rapidamente, puxou uma pelo cabide, e olhou-a minuciosamente. Não poderia usar branco – branco o deixava ainda mais pálido. Preto não seria original, pareceria que ele só tinha aquilo para usar. Listras, nunca, o deixariam ridículo. Verde, talvez. Verde era uma bela cor, afinal de contas. Mas não, ele ficaria parecendo uma planta.  
Já eram quase cinco e meia quando ele decidiu-se pelo azul. Um belo terno preto, uma camisa azul clara e uma gravata azul-marinho. Os cabelos estavam meticulosamente penteados – a franja lisa caía de lado de uma maneira discreta, encobrindo levemente seu olho direito. Artemis aproximou- se mais de um dos enormes espelhos do closet e novamente vasculhou o rosto atrás de imperfeições. Nenhuma espinha, nenhum cravo sequer. Depois de meio minuto, concluiu que foi inútil procurar por marcas num rosto tão pueril.  
Artemis ainda tinha feições um tanto quanto infantis. O nariz e os lábios eram finos e delicados, nenhuma espinha – talvez houvesse discretíssimas rugas se formando no canto dos olhos, mas nada que fosse preocupá-lo. O que ele detestava era o rosto de criança, aquilo era mais um paradoxo. Seus olhos levemente repuxados e cintilantes de tão azuis transmitiam uma seriedade que um rosto infantil jamais poderia passar por si só.  
Os olhos de Artemis tinham um brilho cinzento, fraco e triste, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ameaçador, debochado e sério. Em excesso, talvez. Talvez ninguém ousasse olhá-lo nos olhos, ou ele fulminaria o indivíduo que tentasse com apenas um olhar. Eram amedrontadores.  
Olhando no relógio novamente, ele espantou-se. Havia perdido muito tempo. E havia perdido seu precioso tempo arrumando-se... Para uma garota. Aonde está com a cabeça, recomponha-se, ele pensava consigo. Artemis esfregou os olhos, jogou a franja para o lado, admirou-se uma última vez no espelho com um olhar sério, catou o casaco dela de cima da poltrona e saiu.  
Chamou por Butler, disse-lhe aonde iriam. Butler manobrava o carro para sair da mansão Fowl quando Artemis interrompeu:  
- Butler – ele disse, ajeitando um botão da manga direita da camisa – iremos antes à casa da Srta. Atlee.  
- Pretende demorar-se, Artemis?  
- Eu, não. – ele respondeu, esticando as dobras do terno – Não sei quanto a ela.  
Butler parou o carro na porta da enorme casa da Srta. Atlee. Não entendeu quando Artemis saltou do carro por conta própria, e permaneceu de pé, com os braços cruzados, à porta do carro. Até Elizabeth sair da casa. Uma parte de seus cabelos estava presa para trás, e ela descera as escadarias equilibrando-se nos saltos de seus sapatos e com uma mão num dos bolsos de um belo casaco preto e um cachecol vermelho que balançava, contra o vento, e carregando alguma coisa.  
- Boa noite. – ela falou quando o encontrou, jogando o cabelo dele levemente para o lado.  
- Você está cinco minutos atrasada. – ele disse, amargo.  
- Eu, não – ela interrompeu – você está. Eu estou pronta desde que faltavam dez minutos para as seis. E são – ela indiscretamente puxou o braço esquerdo dele e empurrou as mangas do terno e da camisa, olhando no relógio de pulso dele – Seis e cinco.  
Artemis ergueu uma sobrancelha e franziu o cenho.  
- Meu relógio está dois minutos adiantado. – respondeu, puxando o braço de volta. – Vamos, entre. – ele abriu a porta do carro e ela entrou. – Maldita CNN. – resmungou, atrasando o relógio em dois minutos. – Butler, podemos ir.  
- Artemis...  
- Sim, Butler. Apenas saia, por favor. – ele falou, ainda tentando abotoar o botão da manga.  
- Por favor – ela interrompeu, puxando delicadamente o braço direito dele – deixe que eu faço isso. Você não parece ter muita habilidade manual com a mão esquerda.  
Artemis olhava-a, intrigado, enquanto ela abotoava um único botão na extremidade da manga direita de sua camisa azul. Como ela ousara dizer que ele estava atrasado, ajeitar sua camisa, o seu cabelo, se ela o conhecia há poucos dias?  
- Obrigado – ele resmungou.  
- Aqui, eu trouxe o seu terno.  
- Eu trouxe o seu casaco.  
Ele lhe entregou o casaco e ela entregou o terno a ele.  
- Eu... Posso deixar o casaco dentro do carro?  
Artemis olhou discretamente para Butler, que o olhava pelo espelho retrovisor, com um sorrisinho irônico e as sobrancelhas erguidas. Suspirou, e acabou concordando. Desde que ela não esquecesse o casaco novamente no carro.  
Chegando ao lugar, Butler saltou do carro e abriu a porta para os dois, que saltaram em frente à porta do prédio em que estava acontecendo a exposição.  
- Butler – Artemis começou, olhando para cima para encarar o mordomo de dois metros e dez centímetros de altura. – pode ir. Quando terminarmos, o chamarei.  
- Sim, Senhor. – ele assentiu, com um sorriso sarcástico para ele, que estava levemente corado.  
Os dois assistiram Butler sair com o carro. Artemis, em seguida, olhou-a com as pálpebras levemente fechadas e um jeito desconfiado. E ofereceu-lhe o braço. Mesmo um tanto hesitante, ela aceitou, e segurou o braço dele para entrarem.  
Artemis entrou, arrogante, no hall de entrada da imensa galeria em que ocorria a exposição. Seus olhos avaliaram uma e cada pessoa do lugar, o modo como agiam, como se vestiam, como falavam. E fez uma breve expressão de nojo. Elizabeth o havia soltado, e deixava seu casaco com alguém numa recepção.  
- Meu Deus – ela exclamou, sorrindo, quando retornou – Cézanne! – ela o cutucou e subiu rapidamente as escadarias, colocando-se de frente a um quadro. – Venha! – ela gritou para ele.  
Artemis a olhava com estranheza. Que tipo de pessoa tinha aquele comportamento estranho?  
Enfim, arrastou-se, disfarçando o embaraço daquela cena dos outros, que sequer se importavam com a sua presença ali. Parou ao lado de Elizabeth, olhando-a e tomando o cuidado necessário para que ela não notasse que ele a estava observando. Nos menores detalhes. Sem o casaco escuro, ela usava uma bela blusa com um decote que exibia seus ombros e pescoço, levemente queimados pelo sol. Uma mão apoiada no queixo, um sorriso e um olhar intrigado para a pintura o fizeram erguer uma sobrancelha.  
- Você gosta? –ele perguntou, um tanto gago, olhando para as pernas dela, que escapavam da saia na altura dos joelhos por uma discreta fenda na lateral.  
- É lindo – ela disse, olhando para ele e fazendo-o ruborizar-se ao flagrá-lo olhando suas pernas. – adoro Cézanne. Adoro impressionistas, mesmo que Cézanne seja precursor do cubismo, que eu já não gosto muito. Gosto das pinturas de cenas que são mutáveis... É um segundo numa situação que está mudando constantemente. Gosto disso.  
Artemis estava parcialmente boquiaberto.  
- Ehr – ele gaguejou – venha, continuemos. Cézanne não é dos meus favoritos. – e ele lhe ofereceu o braço novamente.  
Ela envolveu o braço dele com uma mão, saltitante.  
Uma hora e quarenta minutos depois, estavam os dois, ainda de braços dados, parados à frente de um Monet autêntico. Suas cabeças estavam levemente caídas para o lado, quase se chocando uma com a outra. A de Artemis caía para o lado direito, fazendo sua franja encobrir seu olho direito por completo, enquanto a dela estava levemente inclinada para a esquerda.  
- Não é lindo? – ela quebrou o silêncio. – veja as pinceladas, elas não tem... Nexo. Surgem do nada, terminam no nada. Visto assim, de perto, parece um pouco... Um pouco...  
- Confuso – ele completou.  
- É. – ela concordou, extasiada. – É brilhante.  
Ao elogiar a pintura, ela ergueu um braço e empurrou os cabelos para trás da orelha, fazendo seu brinco cair. Artemis desviou o olhar da pintura e notou o brinco no chão, aos seus pés.  
- Permita-me – ele disse a ela com um sorrisinho modesto e irônico, abaixando-se para pegar o brinco.  
No mesmo momento, ela se abaixou atrás dele.  
- Não é preciso – ela disse, levando a mão à mão dele, que segurava o brinco que ele pegara do chão. Naquele momento, seus rostos passaram muito próximos um do outro, seus olhares se cruzaram. Elizabeth ainda ameaçou falar alguma coisa. Artemis aproximou-se do rosto dela, e, num momento em que ele havia perdido consciência dos seus atos, ele a beijou. Seus lábios se encontraram, suas línguas se chocaram levemente num beijo quase infantil, que ela retribuiu depois de um momento breve de hesitação.  
Foi um beijo curto, porém delicado. Uma mecha do cabelo dela caiu, tocando levemente o rosto dele quando ele a beijou. Com os lábios ainda presos aos dela, ele levemente empurrou a mecha que caíra para trás com um dedo. Depois de um beijo que não durou mais que cinco segundos, um doze avos de minuto, um setecentos e vinte avos de hora, os lábios dele buscaram os dela novamente, quase em vão. O olhar dos dois se cruzou novamente e ele terminou beijando-lhe os lábios.  
Elizabeth se levantou rapidamente, com o rosto rubro como um tomate. Artemis se levantou em seguida, lentamente, admirando o rosto dela avermelhar-se gradativamente.  
- O seu brinco – ele estendeu a mão.  
- Obrigada – ela murmurou. Sua voz ficou retida, no entanto. Ele conseguiu entender o que ela dissera, mesmo que só depois de ouvir a última sílaba.  
Ela estava trêmula. Não conseguia recolocar o brinco, suas mãos tremiam. Artemis, esticando as pregas do terno, percebera. Depois de uns minutos, ele interrompeu.  
- Liz? – ele pôs a mão suavemente sob um ombro dela. Ela estremeceu. – Sente-se bem?  
- Sim – ela respondeu no mesmo segundo, um pouco atrapalhada.  
- Quer ajuda? – ele ofereceu, vendo a desajeitada cena em que ela tentava colocar novamente o brinco. Quando ele a tocou, o brinco caiu novamente. Devo acrescentar que Artemis abaixou-se novamente para pegá-lo e ele esperou que ela fosse abaixar-se novamente e que ele poderia beijá-la de novo. Mas aquilo foi algo que saiu rapidamente de sua mente.  
Ele levantou-se novamente e deu-lhe o brinco, e, finalmente, ela conseguiu recolocá-lo. Artemis a olhava, de braços cruzados, intrigado, quando ela virou-se de frente, envergonhada.  
- Obrigada.  
- Podemos ir? – ele falou, irônico. Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, concordando. Ele então lhe ofereceu o braço novamente, e ela o segurou, ainda levemente corada.  
Elizabeth não se sentia bem, na verdade. Ela não esperava que ele fosse beijá-la – e, em seguida, chamá-la de 'Liz'. Depois do que ele fizera, ela já não conseguia mais negar, ela queria beijá-lo novamente, decentemente, abraçá-lo. Não era a primeira vez que ela andava por aí de braços dados com ele, como se estivessem na corte francesa do século dezoito. Aliás, já havia uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos que andavam assim.  
Artemis a guiou levemente até um outro quadro que se destacava da parede iluminada. Parecia que ele estava mais doce, mais cuidadoso. Ele abraçava o braço dela firmemente, mas ainda assim de uma maneira delicada. Ela mordiscava um lábio, um pouco nervosa.  
Os dois pararam à frente do quadro, e Artemis abriu mais os olhos, jogando para o lado a franja que lhe encobria a visão. Por mais cinco minutos permaneceram em silêncio. Até que ele desviou o olhar da pintura e a encarou. E permaneceu ali, olhando-a, por um tempo. Até ela perceber e olhá-lo, com um jeito que o perguntava o que queria.  
- É... – ela gaguejou. – Bonito, não é?  
- Muito. – ele respondeu, sem piscar. – Estão à venda. Vai haver um leilão.  
- Leilão?  
- Sim. Interessa-se por algum?  
- Não. Não gostaria de nenhum desses dentro da minha casa.  
Artemis permaneceu calado depois do que ela dissera. Ele não sorria, ela pensou. Os olhos dele pareciam mais penetrantes por causa disso.  
Suas mãos e braços haviam se separado. Artemis tinha os braços cruzados para trás, enquanto ela recolheu os seus à sua frente. Notando que ele a olhava, constrangida, ela desviou o olhar para a pintura novamente. Era um Degas autêntico, não era muito grande, e era belíssimo. Artemis, no entanto, mal havia visto a gravura à sua frente.  
Passaram-se mais alguns minutos.  
Não consigo, pensou Artemis consigo mesmo. Isto não é lugar para isso.  
Mesmo assim, Elizabeth sentiu uma mão fria tocar-lhe o pescoço suavemente. Sentiu um calafrio. Olhou novamente para Artemis, e jurou que viu um sorriso discreto no rosto dele. Mas foi apenas um lapso de sua sanidade, ou talvez uma vontade que ela apenas imaginou. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram novamente, Artemis correu os dedos pelo seu pescoço e levou a outra mão à sua cintura.  
Ele não fez nada alem de olhá-la e de aproximá-la dele. Ela ergueu as duas mãos e buscou seu rosto, aquele mesmo rosto pálido e sem brilho que ela conhecera, e que agora adquirira uma cor mais rosada e um ar mais delicado e menos sombrio. O rosto dos dois se aproximou, seus lábios igualmente chocaram-se levemente, em algo que não fora um beijo, talvez apenas uma troca de um suave carinho, coisa que Artemis jamais tinha experimentado.  
Os lábios de Artemis ainda procuraram os dela uma última vez, querendo encontrá-los de novo, beijá-los de novo. Seus rostos, no entanto, apenas permaneceram juntos por um momento, até Artemis interromper.  
- Por favor – ele disse baixinho. – mais um?  
- Não – ela o repreendeu, mas foi interrompida. Ele a beijara de novo, de qualquer maneira.  
- Venha – ele falou quando terminou. – eu preciso resolver uma coisa.  
Artemis deu um meio-sorriso. Ao invés de oferecer-lhe o braço, ele deslizou as mãos pelos braços dela, segurando uma de suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos, e puxando-a levemente para que ela o acompanhasse.  
Dando alguns passos rápidos, não demorou muito para alguém chamar sua atenção.  
- Fowl! – um homem gritou de longe. Artemis parou, virou-se e olhou.  
- Jack – Artemis respondeu, virando-se na direção dele e segurando Elizabeth pela outra mão. – é bom vê-lo.  
Artemis dirigiu-se ao homem, cumprimentando-o. Era um homem bem mais velho, nos seus cinqüenta, talvez sessenta anos de idade. O homem mexeu numa alavanca que fez sua cadeira de rodas mover-se, ergueu a cabeça e a mão enrugada, alcançando a mão de Artemis.  
- Mestre Fowl – o homem disse. – como está?  
- Bem, Jack.  
- Quem é essa dama adorável? – Jack tentou levantar-se da cadeira, apoiando-se em Artemis.  
- Elizabeth Atlee – Artemis respondeu, ajudando-o a sentar-se na cadeira de volta.  
- Muito prazer, Senhor...  
- Jack. Para criaturas adoráveis como você eu sou apenas Jack. Mas diga-me, Artemis. O que vai querer desta vez?  
Artemis virou-se para Elizabeth, sério. Olhou-a rapidamente e murmurou:  
- Srta. Atlee, talvez isto demore um pouco. Talvez queira... Dar uma volta?  
- Não vai ser necessário – ela respondeu, com um leve tom de deboche. – a não ser que o Sr. Fowl esteja me expulsando.  
- Que seja – ele respondeu, notando o deboche. – Fique, se quiser. Mas não vou me responsabilizar pelo seu tédio. Jack – ele virou-se para o homem. – aquele – apontou.  
- Oh, sim. Degas. Interessa-se por mais algum?  
- Não, Jack. E sei que as peças vão a leilão, mas gostaria de exclusividade. Vamos, ofereço o triplo do lance inicial. – Artemis propôs.  
Jack arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos na ponta do nariz.  
- Então... Feito, Sr. Fowl.  
- Artemis – Elizabeth interveio, tocando-lhe a mão. Artemis olhou para a mão dela que o tocara, e o olhar dele a inibiu, fazendo-a pôr as mãos para trás. – é apenas impressão ou vai comprar o quadro?  
- Você esteve aqui o tempo todo ou era apenas uma alucinação? – ele ironizou. Elizabeth o encarou com uma expressão de estupefação nos olhos. – Vamos, deixe-me dar-me um presente de aniversário. Afinal de contas, um aniversário por si só já é desagradável, deixe-me comprar-me alguma coisa decente que não sejam meias.  
Elizabeth calou-se. Mordeu um lábio e deixou-o ali, acabou por decidir dar uma volta. Não por estar entediada, mas pela maneira arrogante e nojenta com que Artemis a tratara. Enquanto isso, Jack deu a Artemis uma pilha de papéis, que ele foi preenchendo e assinando. Não lhe tomou muito tempo, mas teria tomado menos se Artemis não gemesse de cinco em cinco segundos por conta de feridas minúsculas na palma de sua mão.  
Quando terminou, Artemis agradeceu e despediu-se de Jack. O quadro ser-lhe-ia entregue em cinco dias – e não iria mais a leilão. Artemis foi à procura de Elizabeth, e encontrou-a de frente para um quadro de Monet, parada, sem mover um milímetro. Nem parecia estar respirando. Ele olhou-a de longe, até vê-la mexer-se, esfregando as mãos nos braços, com frio.  
Artemis suspirou. Não sabia ao certo o que se passava em sua mente. Por um lado, ele queria aproveitar aquele momento para fazer certas coisas que ele mesmo vetava. E, por outro, bem, havia o veto. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça que ela era leviana. A razão de achar aquilo, nem ele mesmo sabia.  
Aproximou-se dela, tirando o terno e colocando-o sob os ombros dela, dando-lhe um susto. Em seguida, pôs uma mão na cintura e jogou os cabelos para trás com a outra.  
- O que foi? – ela perguntou.  
- Não sei, você tem algum problema? – ele insinuou de volta.  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Nada, nada – ele esfregou os olhos, impaciente. – venha, eu estou faminto. Quer jantar?  
- Eu...  
- Venha, ande, vamos jantar. – ele a pegou pela mão e a puxou.  
Parecia que algo havia feito a sua paciência se esvair em pedacinhos. Ficara calado desde a última coisa que falou, não mais sério, mas um tanto emburrado. Chamou por Butler enquanto ela vestia o casaco, distante dela, sem mais olhá-la direito. Virava-se de costas, parecia estar ignorando-a, estava mais frio. Se é que isso era possível. Já era uma pessoa gelada por natureza.  
No entanto, algo chamou-lhe a atenção: já não lhe oferecia mais o braço. Pegava-lhe pela mão, entrelaçava seus dedos aos dela. Mas sua mão parecia estar também mais fria.  
Artemis comportava-se como um lorde inglês. Abriu-lhe a porta do carro, fê-la sentar-se, e ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Talvez já tenha citado isso. Elizabeth, no entanto, achava estranho. Seu relacionamento com os homens até agora não havia sido dos melhores – pelo menos nenhum deles havia sido educado o suficiente para fazer o que Artemis havia feito por ela em apenas três dias.  
Dentro do carro, não trocaram uma única palavra. Butler achou estranho, eram raros os momentos que Artemis não tinha absolutamente nada a dizer. Nem mesmo uma crítica, um comentário inconveniente e sarcástico, daqueles que Artemis era mestre em fazer.  
Pararam à frente de um restaurante. Um restaurante francês, refinado, elegante. Daqueles que só te atenderia se você fizesse uma reserva – ou se você fosse Artemis Fowl, o adolescente criminoso e milionário de Belfast, que provavelmente subornaria o recepcionista e conseguiria a melhor mesa num estalar de dedos. Exatamente o que ele fizera.  
Sentaram-se à mesa, e, pela primeira vez em vários minutos, Artemis a olhou. De uma maneira muito estranha. Apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, ele cruzou os dedos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, e deu um sorrisinho. Discreto e sarcástico, com uma sobrancelha levemente levantada. Ela, então, deu um sorriso de volta, um pouco sem graça. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara desde que ele a beijara.  
Depois de uns minutos, trouxeram-lhes o cardápio, e serviram a ambos de água mineral. Antes que pudessem decidir o que iriam comer, Elizabeth, escondida atrás das taças e das rosas que haviam sob a mesa, cometeu o erro de, discretamente, bocejar.  
- Cansada? – ele interrompeu, sem olhá-la diretamente.  
- Um pouquinho.  
- Pode ir embora, se quiser. Não tem a obrigação de me acompanhar para sempre.  
Elizabeth boquiabriu-se. Afastou uma das taças e olhou para Artemis, que ainda não a olhava, olhava para baixo, decidindo-se entre um filé de peixe defumado e uma lagosta. Quando notou que ela o encarava, o máximo que fez foi erguer os olhos.  
- Desculpe-me – ela começou com um ar de interrogatório – mas está me mandando embora? Digo, está me mandando embora... De novo?  
- Entenda como quiser.  
Elizabeth estava ainda mais chocada.  
- Se não queria a minha presença aqui, por que diabos me convidou?  
- Eu a convidei por educação – ele respondeu, encarando-a. – você aceitou porque quis, oras. Vivi a minha vida inteira sozinho, Srta. Atlee. Sei como ninguém me virar e não preciso da ajuda de mais ninguém.  
- Mas...  
- Oh, sim, aquilo? – ele deu uma risadinha. – Ora, por favor. Você não pode ser tão infantil a ponto de pensar que um mero beijo vai fazer eu me casar com você, ou é?  
- O quê?! – ela ergueu discretamente o tom da voz. – Como você... Ousa?! Você não pode ser normal. Você é frio, calculista, um fraco. Não é como você pensa, você não consegue sobreviver sem o Butler. Um garoto de dezesseis anos que anda por aí engravatado como um executivo, compra um quadro de Degas para colocar no próprio quarto e não tem um amigo sequer não pode ser normal. Além do mais, eu disse não. Um sonoro NÃO. Quem me beijou foi você.  
Artemis estava começando a perder a paciência.  
- Repita isso novamente – ele falou em tom de ameaça, apontando-lhe um dedo. – e você pode não acordar amanhã de manhã.  
- Aponte esse seu dedo arrogante de novo pra mim – ela jogou o guardanapo na mesa, furiosa. – e eu mato você agora mesmo, seu infeliz. Não sei como ainda pude pensar que estava começando a gostar de você. Adeus, Sr. Fowl.  
Artemis mordia o próprio lábio, bufando de raiva. Elizabeth levantou- se da mesa, empurrou a cadeira e foi embora. Porém, deu apenas dois passos quando ele a chamou de volta.  
- Elizabeth – ele resmungou, amargo.  
- O que quer? – ela virou-se para ele, com um último resquício de esperança.  
- O seu telefone – ele meteu a mão num bolso do paletó e entregou a ela um aparelho de telefone, sem ao menos ter a decência de levantar-se ou de sequer olhar para ela.  
Elizabeth tomou o telefone das mãos dele, gemendo de ódio. Todos dentro do restaurante olhavam para ele, que não se incomodou com qualquer olhar ou opinião alheia.  
Do lado de fora do restaurante, Elizabeth telefonava para que Geoffrey fosse buscá-la. Chorava discretamente, secando qualquer lágrima que pudesse escorrer. Antes que alguém pudesse atender o telefone, ela ainda preocupou-se em olhar para dentro do restaurante, onde viu Artemis, sentado à mesa, inabalável, inatingível, ainda com a mesma pose arrogante. Não conseguiu se controlar e deu um grito de raiva, de desespero, do que fosse.  
Butler, parado com o carro à porta do restaurante, surpreendeu-se ao vê-la ali, chorando, aparentando estar desesperada. Saltou do carro para tentar falar com ela, mas quando ela notou que ele se aproximava, ela correu. Olhou-o secando as lagrimas, mas não conseguiu disfarçar por completo. Seus olhos denunciaram a ele o que ocorrera.  
- Oh, não – Butler falou consigo mesmo. – Artemis aprontou mais alguma.  
Butler desistiu de ir atrás dela, ela não falaria nada, muito menos a ele. Entrou no restaurante, desafiando a recepcionista, que amedrontara-se com os dois metros e dez centímetros do eurasiano que entrara sem dizer palavra alguma.  
Artemis, ao ver o enorme vulto parado ao seu lado, reconheceu no mesmo momento.  
- Butler?!  
- Bonito, não? Artemis, o que fez com a garota?  
- Como você...  
- Eu a vi, Artemis. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas ela estava chorando. O que diabos você fez pra ela?  
- Butler, você é meu mordomo – Artemis levantou-se, indignado. – como você ousa se meter nos meus assuntos particulares?!  
- Ora, não se faça de desentendido, Artemis – Butler fê-lo sentar-se novamente. – eu sei que vocês se beijaram, ou melhor – que VOCÊ a beijou. E eu sei que você estava querendo fazer isso há um bom tempo. Mas não justifica você mandar a garota embora do jeito que ela saiu.  
- Já chega, Butler – Artemis se levantou – eu vou embora. Agora mesmo.  
Artemis sacou a carteira, jogou alguma coisa sob a mesa, cutucou Butler e saiu.  
Metendo-se no carro, não falou mais nada. Entrou em casa, sequer olhou para a mãe, rumou direto para a sala de seus computadores, carregando o casaco que ela novamente havia esquecido no carro e o seu terno, que ela devolvera. Jogando-os no sofá em frente à lareira, algo caiu de dentro do seu terno. Um embrulho, com um envelope, que escorregou para debaixo do sofá.  
Desconfiado, Artemis o pegou. Podia ser uma bomba-relógio. Não, ela não o odiava antes do ocorrido no restaurante. Abrindo o pacote, havia dentro dele um livro. Artemis gemeu. O Senhor dos Anéis, estava escrito. Jogou o livro sob o sofá, esfregando os olhos, e procurou pelo envelope em seguida. Dentro dele havia um cartão de felicidades pelo aniversário. Na parte de dentro, algo escrito numa caligrafia interessante, e um desenho perfeito de Artemis feito a lápis.  
Feliz aniversário! Adorei ter conhecido você.  
Era o que estava escrito. O 'adorei' rabiscado em um canto e a caricatura idêntica, até na frieza dos olhos, o fizeram estremecer. Jogou o cartão no chão, recostou-se no sofá e levou as mãos ao rosto.  
Mas o que foi que eu fiz, ele pensou.  
Artemis olhou para os computadores, sentou-se à mesa, levou os dedos ao teclado de um deles, mas eles frearam. Não tinha o que fazer ali, pensou. Na verdade, não pensou em mais nada a não ser no rosto de ódio dela de quando ela foi embora, ou no rosto dela a meio milímetro do dele, ou do gosto dos lábios dela. Melhor do que tudo que ele havia provado até hoje.  
Resmungando, saiu do computador, catou o casaco dela de cima do sofá e arrastou-se para o quarto. As palavras que ela lhe dissera, todas verdadeiras, martelavam em sua cabeça. Que ele era frio, fraco, estranho, o que fosse, tudo era verdade. Pela primeira vez, Artemis olhou-se no espelho e sentiu vergonha. Vergonha e raiva, de Elizabeth, do mundo, de si mesmo.  
Já exausto, Artemis jogou-se em cima da cama, com as mãos na cabeça. Mais alguma coisa naquele dia e estaria a ponto de cometer suicídio.  
Não demorou muito para levantar-se. Arrastou-se até uma cômoda, abriu as portas de um armário, e fez reviver sua nacionalidade irlandesa. Serviu- se de uma dose de uísque e um comprimido calmante. Sabia que não deveria tomar nenhum dos dois, mas aquele não era o momento para pensar em futuras conseqüências. Largou o copo em cima da cômoda, foi até o closet e trocou a roupa pelo pijama, fazendo questão de deixar tudo amontoado no chão.  
Ao sair do closet, teve tempo apenas de pegar seu copo novamente de cima da cômoda. Alguém entrou no quarto.  
- Arty?  
- O que quer? – ele respondeu com nojo.  
- Meu filho – sua mãe começou – alguma coisa está acontecendo? E... Está bebendo?!  
- Algum problema?  
- Artemis! Artemis, meu filho. Sente-se aqui, nós precisamos conversar.  
Artemis engoliu todo o uísque.  
- Não temos nada para conversar, mamãe. Agora – ele abriu a porta e apontou para o lado de fora. – Faça o favor.  
- Artemis, por que fez o que fez com a menina?  
- Eu não fiz nada, mãe.  
- Você a expulsou grosseiramente quando estavam jantando.  
- Butler lhe contou isso, não foi? Aquele desgraçado. Ande, saia, não quero falar sobre isso.  
- Artemis...  
- SAIA! – ele gritou, impaciente, e arremessou o copo de uísque numa parede, fazendo-o quebrar-se em pedacinhos. – Saia. Por favor. Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre mais nada.  
Angeline estava chocada com a atitude do filho. Nunca o vira perder a cabeça daquela maneira, mas ela sabia que ele era emocionalmente inconstante e incontrolável. Em um momento podia ser um amor de pessoa, e, em outro, um maníaco depressivo e autodestrutivo, por mais incrível que possa parecer.  
Respeitando a vontade do filho, ela se levantou da cama, saiu do quarto, olhando-o tristemente. Assim que ela saiu, ele bateu a porta e caiu no chão, de joelhos, arrependido do que fizera. Algo o estava devorando por dentro, consumindo-o pouco a pouco.  
Minutos mais tarde, ele se levantou, catou o casaco de Elizabeth de cima de uma das poltronas, e sentou sob a cama, sentindo o leve perfume que havia no casaco. Acomodou-se então no meio dos travesseiros, abriu um armário num criado-mudo e tirou dele um de seus segredos. Um PowerBook, que ele pôs sob as pernas e digitou alguma coisa. Depois de uma breve pausa e de um longo suspiro, voltou a digitar. 


	5. Trecho do diário de Artemis Fowl: A conf...

Trecho do diário de Artemis Fowl – Disco 17  
Criptografado  
  
Faz tempo... Faz muito tempo. Talvez desde que a família Fowl voltou a ser... Normal. Não, não posso chamar a minha família de normal. Jamais.  
Papai é ausente. Na verdade, o único momento em que senti que meu pai estivera presente para mim foi aos... Treze anos, se bem me lembro. Em parte, sinto falta daqueles momentos. Meu pai fazia piadas. eu tinha motivos para rir.  
Quanto a mamãe, bem, parece que agora mais do que nunca seu senso maternal decidiu despontar. Algo que também ela poucas vezes tivera. Ela amava papai, sim, amava. Tanto que perdeu a sanidade quando ele desapareceu, e aparentemente ela não voltou. Mamãe está lúcida agora, isto é certo, mas nunca imaginei que mamãe pudesse querer meter-se dessa maneira na minha vida. Ela, que sempre deixou que eu seguisse o meu próprio caminho da maneira que eu quisesse, resolveu dar palpites em tudo. Daqui a pouco ela vai querer opinar quanto às minhas cuecas.  
Talvez não seja isso o que mais esteja doendo hoje.  
Agora que... Estamos separados, mesmo que jamais estivéssemos juntos, a não ser por poucos minutos, a esperança me parece um desperdício.  
Minha boca está impregnada de um gosto amargo. Amargo como o sofrimento.  
Parece que eu aprendi. Por causa de todos os meus erros infantis, eu aprendi. Meu coração dói. E a dor é tão real, parece que estas feridas jamais vão se curar. É algo que eu não sentia há muito tempo. Parece que eu havia mesmo incorporado uma máquina, há tempos eu não sentia como é ser querido, receber um carinho. Eu queria mais um beijo, só mais um beijo. Mas um beijo que durasse... Mais do que os minutos que os outros duraram.  
Sim, eu a beijei.  
Seus lábios têm um gosto doce e suave. Que vicie, talvez. Para me fazer desejá-la tanto, deve haver algo ali que definitivamente vicie. E seu rosto... Seu rosto até agora me causa tonteiras. E devo confessar, estremeci quando ela me tocou, desde a primeira vez, quando dançamos no jardim. Mas quando ela me beijou de volta, que acariciou-me o pescoço, os cabelos, parecia que eu havia enlouquecido de uma vez. E mesmo assim, não sei porque eu fiz o que fiz.  
A beijei, e em seguida a mandei para o inferno.  
Que vá para o inferno, mas que me leve junto. Não me importa, desde que ela... Me desculpe. Me perdoe. Permita-me voltar atrás, permita-me... Beijá-la novamente. Talvez tenha sido a maior besteira que eu tenha feito em toda a minha vida. Sim, em toda ela, maior que todas as fraudes, roubos, o que for. Eu a tinha e eu a joguei fora.  
Eu merecia morrer por isso. Pergunto-me por que ela não me matou naquele momento e me privou de todo este sofrimento. Ou me pergunto por que ela apenas não me bateu, e não me impediu de beijá-la e de querê-la mais e mais.  
E me pergunto por que diabos eu não assumo que o erro em insistir em beijá-la foi apenas meu.  
Arque com as conseqüências agora, Artemis. Ela não vai ser nada além de apenas mais uma na multidão que o odeia.  
  
Achei por bem incluir este trecho nesta avaliação. Depois de escrevê- lo – e de levar quase quarenta minutos para concentrar-se – Artemis, depois de tanto tempo, fechou o computador, largou-o na cama, e derramou uma lágrima. Uma só. 


	6. Capítulo Quatro: A correção

Ao recostar-se nos travesseiros, abraçou-se ao casaco dela, que jazia na cama ao seu lado, e adormeceu.  
Não acordou muito bem. Sequer dormiu bem. Acordava de hora em hora, remexia-se na cama, chutou o computador que estava sobre ela várias vezes. Pela manhã, acordou com os olhos e um dedo do pé inchado. Era bem cedo quando acordou por definitivo – faltavam quinze minutos para as sete da manhã.  
Fazia muito tempo que ele não abria as cortinas do quarto. Elas permaneciam sempre da mesma maneira, a maior parte fechada, apenas uma fresta aberta que iluminava o quarto pela manhã. Naquele dia, irritado, ele agarrou as cortinas e as escancarou, e o estranho sol que havia raiado naquela manhã de novembro ofuscou seus olhos, que se fecharam rapidamente, mas depois tornaram a abrir. Ainda voltou para vestir um roupão, estava frio do lado de fora.  
Havia chovido naquela madrugada. Ele não percebera durante a noite, embora tivesse o sono leve, em especial naquela noite. Abriu a enorme janela e saiu à varanda, coisa que ele não fazia há muito tempo. Houve um tempo em que ele gostava de sair à varanda pela noite – jamais durante o dia, o sol podia afetar a sua pele.  
Debruçou-se na sacada, arregaçando as mangas do pijama e do roupão para não molhá-las, e contentando-se com as poças d'água frias em que ele fazia questão de arrastar os pés descalços. Resquícios de uma infância que ele não teve.  
Passou exatos cinco minutos ali, parado, olhando para os jardins, molhando os pés e a bainha da calça do pijama nas poças geladas e remoendo- se de remorso.  
Artemis passou o dia inteiro trancado no quarto. Andava de um lado para outro, calado, jogava-se na cama, ficou horas olhando fixamente para a tela do computador sem fazer absolutamente nada, tomou inúmeros analgésicos, enfim, não moveu uma única palha a manhã inteira.  
Eram uma e meia da tarde quando sua mãe resolveu tirá-lo dali.  
- Arty, querido, abra a porta, é a sua mãe – ela disse quando bateu. Artemis estava estatelado na cama, ainda com o pijama molhado das poças d'água, com a cabeça entre os travesseiros.  
- Vá embora – ele resmungou de volta.  
- Artemis, eu estou preocupada com você. – ela respondeu – Juliet o chamou há quase quarenta minutos e você ainda não almoçou, não tomou o café, não saiu deste maldito quarto! Destranque esta porta, Artemis, eu estou mandando!  
Artemis, irritado, saiu do meio de seus travesseiros e foi até a porta, abrindo-a.  
- Mas o que é?! O mundo está acabando e eu ainda não sei?  
- Meu filho – sua mãe se assustou, segurando seu rosto carinhosamente. – você esteve chorando? Seus olhos estão inchados, e veja só, ainda está de pijamas. E descalço! Você pode adoecer dessa maneira, meu filho!  
- Não estive chorando não, mãe – ele respondeu, esfregando o nariz, enquanto ela o empurrava para a cama bagunçada e revirada de lençóis e cobertores. – é apenas a rinite. – ele apontou para as cortinas.  
- Artemis! Eu já lhe disse para não mexer nas cortinas! Chame Juliet quando quiser fazer isto! Veja só, os olhos lacrimejando, e o nariz... Pobrezinho. Você vai se deitar aqui – a mãe chamou Juliet, que estava parada à porta, e as duas arrumaram a cama de Artemis novamente – e vai ficar aqui até...  
Entre os cobertores, Angeline achou um casaco. Um sobretudo azul, feminino, com detalhes em branco. Artemis ruborizou-se quando ela o pegou, e tomou-o das mãos da mãe rapidamente.  
- Dê-me isto.  
- Artemis... Meu filho. Ande, deite-se aqui. – ela apontou para a cama. Artemis escalou os travesseiros e aninhou-se novamente, evitando olhar a mãe, envergonhado. – Arty, querido. Não precisa ter vergonha. O que está sentindo não é errado.  
- Sim, é.  
- Não é errado gostar de alguém, Artemis. Muito menos dessa maneira. Butler me contou, e... Honestamente, Artemis. Acho que deveria pedir desculpas à menina, se estiver tão perturbado com isso.  
Juliet, que recolhia os cacos do copo que ele quebrara na noite anterior, ouvia atentamente ao que ela dizia a ele, entristecida. Aliás, foram raríssimas as vezes que ela vira o patrão daquela maneira, desolado, cabisbaixo, envergonhado. Precisando de consolo.  
Depois de uma longa pausa, em que Artemis apenas olhava para o nada, encolhido no meio da cama e esfregando o próprio nariz, Angeline se levantou, e disse-lhe que pediria a Juliet que lhe trouxesse algo para comer. Artemis estava estático, e assim permaneceu até depois que Juliet lhe trouxe o almoço.  
Sozinho no quarto, ele encarava uma bandeja que estava ao pé da cama, com um belo prato de peixe com legumes. Talvez ele devesse comer, ele pensou. Arrastou-se sob a cama até a bandeja, cutucou levemente o peixe, os legumes, provou um pouco dos dois, mas deixou o prato quase que intacto sob a bandeja e voltou a aninhar-se nos travesseiros, entre acessos de espirros  
Depois de um breve momento em que ele perdera a sua consciência, ele adormeceu. Um sono breve, leve e tranqüilo, como os que ele costumava ter quase todas as noites.  
Acordou com um ruído vindo do lado de fora. Alguém conversava à sua porta.  
Levantando-se da cama, caminhou lentamente até a porta, e ouviu Butler a conversar com sua mãe, propositalmente na porta de seu quarto, para irritá-lo. Falavam dele, ora, de que mais falariam? Assim, Artemis pôs- se a ouvir a conversa, e se revoltou.  
- Já chega. – falou consigo, amargo.  
E enfiou-se no banheiro, lavou o rosto e penteou os cabelos lisos para trás, embora eles insistissem em cair em seus olhos.  
Arrancando fora o roupão e o pijama, meteu-se no closet e olhou ao redor. Ternos, ternos e mais ternos. Teria de fazer algo de emergência – puxou uma gaveta e tirou de dentro dela as coisas mais detestáveis que ele mantinha dentro de casa, e, gemendo, as vestiu.  
Não demorou muito para abrir a porta. Butler conversava com Angeline a uns metros da porta, e surpreenderam-se ao vê-lo. Sério, os cabelos repartidos de qualquer maneira, jogados um pouco para um lado, um pouco para o outro; No corpo, uma camiseta. Sim, uma camiseta, preta, de mangas compridas, e calças jeans. Jeans largos, que caíam e deixavam à mostra um pedacinho de sua cueca e de seu abdome, mas que já era o suficiente para ele se irritar. Nos pés, tênis. Tênis escuros, que ele os tinha desde os quatorze anos, que a sua mãe insistira em comprar na esperança de que seu filho se tornasse um adolescente normal, mas que ele jamais usara.  
Angeline boquiabriu-se ao ver o filho.  
- Artemis? – ela gaguejou, olhando-o da cabeça aos pés.  
- Com licença, mamãe – ele disse, segurando o casaco de Elizabeth com ambas as mãos. – Butler, vá aprontar o carro. E seja rápido. – ordenou, indo em direção às escadarias.  
Butler olhou para Angeline de uma maneira que comprovava o que concluíra: Artemis finalmente tinha resolvido o que fazer.  
Artemis por si próprio abrira a porta do carro e enfiou-se dentro do mesmo, resmungando. No fundo, o que ele tinha era medo. Medo de Elizabeth bater a porta em sua cara, humilhá-lo – por mais humilhado que ele já estivesse naqueles trajes sumários – e não querê-lo de volta. Afinal de contas, ela dissera não quando ele quis beijá-la uma segunda vez. Mesmo assim, daquela vez, ela o beijou de volta, acariciou-lhe o rosto e os cabelos. A única coisa que podia fazer era rezar para que ela não lhe negasse novamente.  
- Para onde vai, Artemis?  
- Para a casa da Srta. Atlee, Butler. Depressa.  
Dentro do carro, Artemis batia o pé esquerdo no chão, mordia uma unha e segurava firmemente o casaco dela, nervoso. E, quanto mais próximos estavam da casa dela, seu nervosismo aumentava em proporções descomunais.  
Butler parou o carro às escadarias que davam para a casa dela. Artemis suspirou, hesitou, quis permanecer dentro do carro. Por fim, tomou coragem e encarou seus medos. Saltou do carro, subiu as escadas rapidamente. Inspirou fundo, e bateu à porta. Não demorou muito, e alguém a abriu.  
- Sim? – um idoso falou.  
- A Srta. Atlee, por favor?  
- Sinto muito, Senhor, ela não se encontra.  
Artemis fez um muxoxo.  
Meio segundo depois, algo apareceu em sua mente.  
- O Parque – ele falou consigo. – O Parque! Obrigado, meu caro. – ele falou a Geoffrey, o mordomo. – Butler, para o Parque! Rápido!  
- Como disse, Artemis?  
- Para o Parque de São Estevão, Butler! Não pense, agora!  
Artemis olhou rapidamente no relógio de pulso. Este marcava quatro e meia da tarde, e ela tinha de estar lá. Do contrário, Artemis iria surtar, e seria capaz de revirar a cidade inteira atrás dela.  
Antes que Butler pudesse aproximar-se mais de onde Artemis costumava ficar no parque, no mesmo banco, debaixo do mesmo carvalho, todas as vezes, o garoto saltou do carro, mandou Butler ir embora, e correu, com o casaco dela entre os dedos e congelando de frio, já que esquecera de pegar um casaco para si próprio, até as roseiras, onde os dois se conheceram.  
Ninguém estava lá.  
Ninguém aparentava sequer estar no parque. Viam-se apenas as folhas secas voando em círculos sob o gramado seco, queimado pelo vento, e ouvia- se apenas o farfalhar das folhas das árvores. Artemis perdeu as esperanças.  
Até ouvir um ruído.  
- O que está fazendo aqui?  
Virou-se para trás, boquiaberto, e viu Elizabeth, parada, com um olhar triste, porem ameaçador. E ela nunca parecera tão bonita a seus olhos.  
Ela encolhia os braços de frio dentro do casaco azul, com o zíper fechado até a metade. Usava um cachecol cor-de-rosa claro, enrolado duas vezes ao redor do pescoço, e os cabelos presos para trás, como no dia que ele a conhecera.  
- Liz – ele disse, empurrando os cabelos para trás.  
- Que roupas são essas? E o que você está fazendo parado aqui?  
- Pareço normal o suficiente para você agora?  
- Não sei. Você só diz meias-verdades, e está sempre tramando alguma coisa. Você é... um gênio, um... criminoso. Vive de manipular as pessoas. E eu não sou perfeita, garoto. E nem você. Muito menos como você pensa. E ainda não me disse que diabos você veio fazer aqui.  
- Eu vim... Vim...  
- Veio...?  
- Elizabeth, escute – ele pegou uma de suas mãos, contra a vontade dela. – Eu vim lhe pedir desculpas. Por favor, me desculpe. Eu agi de uma maneira... Horrível. E me desculpe por esta cena, eu... Não sei pedir perdão.  
- Estou vendo.  
- Por favor, Liz – ele a olhou nos olhos. – Podemos ser... Amigos?  
- Não sei. Eu posso me arrepender depois, e... – ela o olhou estranhamente. – Isso é... Um sorriso? – ela gaguejou. Artemis tinha um sorrisinho discreto no rosto, até ela falar aquilo, quando abriu-se num belo e brilhante sorriso, acompanhado de um olhar de inocência. – É... o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi. E não faça essa cara para mim! Não me obrigue a fazer o que eu não quero, Artemis, eu...  
Artemis pôs dois dedos de leve à frente dos lábios dela, fazendo-a se calar. Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, ele a puxou de leve, fazendo o casaco dela cair no chão, segurando-a pelo pescoço com as duas mãos. E a beijou nos lábios, suavemente. E depois, a olhou. Ela segurava suas mãos, com os olhos arregalados.  
- Por favor.  
- Isso... Isto poderia estragar a amizade.  
- Então... – Artemis desviou o olhar por um momento. – Podemos ser algo... A mais?  
- Feito.  
Ela o abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo, quando ela mesma interrompeu.  
- O que foi?  
- Mas... Nós nos conhecemos há apenas três dias.  
- Quatro – ele corrigiu – e foram quatro dias que você não saiu do meu pensamento.  
E ele a tomou num beijo delicado, longo e apaixonado. 


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo  
É isto, eu me demito. Desisto, assim como todos os outros, de tentar de uma vez por todas entender Artemis Fowl. É uma mente traiçoeira, a de Artemis. E não vai ser eu que vai tentar compreendê-la. 


End file.
